Vast and Absolute
by trixipixie
Summary: A week long celebration, brings Byakuya and his secret crush Yoruichi closer than he ever thought possible. ByaxYoru A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.You've Been Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_

* * *

Prologue

_He hadn't caught her. __She's too fast. Too fas__t. His shunpo surpassed everyone else his age and most everyone else in the Seireitei, except hers. She was the Goddess of Flash. It was all so effortless for her, and she was laughing at him. His hair was around his shoulders again. She had tormented him non-stop the last two weeks, more so than ever over the years that he had known her. He was still living at the Kuchiki manor, not yet old enough to go the the Spiritual Arts Academy. He would argue that 12 was quite old enough for someone of his caliber. Besides, what__ did she do in the Onimitsukido__, if she had time to bother him? She'd say she __made__ the time to play tag with him and he should be grateful. Deep down he was._

_She was his guilty pleasure. He heard how others talked of her wild and unconventional ways, but she was a perfect solider, a decorated captain, that couldn't be denied. Plus she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, though he would never, ever admit that to her._

_He loved to visit the Shihouin mansion under the guise of practicing kidou with Tsukabishi, Tessai when really every chance he got he'd watch her, out of the corner of his eye, when she was napping, reading and talking or when she was training in the courtyard. And when fate was smiling on him, he would sneak upstairs and watch while she bathed. He was mesmerized by her. Her beautiful brown skin. The full round breasts she loved to hit him with. Her long dark purple hair that looked like silk flowing down her back when it was wet. He had to stop his peeping, when on a couple of occasions Urahara, Kisuke caught him, and joined him in watching her. He was torn with the feeling of running away and wanting to attack Urahara for spying on his Yoruichi. She was __his__ woman, though she didn't know it yet._

_He was catching his breath. He knew she was watching him, right now. He'd show her, one day, he'd catch her and she'd fall at his feet because he had taken her crown as the god of flash and she'd beg for him to love her._

_"You'll see," he called out, continuing their conversation, of how difficult Yoruichi thought it would be for him to find a wife later in life with his bad temper."When I fall in love, it'll be the most magnificent love ever. One they write books and poems about. And for the woman I choose, my affection, my love will be vast and absolute!"_

_"Well, I hope she has a strong perseverance." Yoruichi said, appearing beside Byakuya, hitting him in the head with her breasts. "Because your ego is vast and absolute, as well, Bya-ku-ya-bo." She kissed him on the cheek. His skin got hot and flushed. "Tag. You're still it." And she was gone, the faint trail of red from his hair ribbon still in the air for an instant as she left._

xxxx

**Chapter 1**

_How does he forget my birthday? Mine, the day after his_. Yoruichi thought. His life was filled with his all consuming experiments and theories lately. He was happier than ever, its no wonder he forgot, but still. Heading through the Seireitei towards the Shihouin mansion, she had the next week off; her squad had run back to back missions and the operations were successful. They all deserved time off. She wasn't going to spend hers in the barracks. It was all she could do to tell Soi Fon to take time to herself. _I'm going to the Shihouin mansion, my family __**is **__Onimitsukido, Soi Fon. That's the safest place I can be._

She arrived at the gates of the mansion. The guards were surprised and pleased to see her.

"Lady Shihouin," She nodded. She had given up ages ago trying to get them to stop being so formal. It was surprising and comforting to be back at the mansion. The place she had once thought of as a prison, and tried to sneak out of time and time again. The beauty of the mansion, the secrets, the power of the Shihouin clan, she really was a reflection of all this. The staff was about its daily duties, happily surprised to see the princess back among them. Wasting no time in taking her haori and setting about making her tea.

"Your father will be so happy to know you're here." Miyuki said, as she walked away carrying her things.

_Otou-san._ He had been poisoned during a mission, the mission she lost her mother to. It was a horrible poison that had robbed him of everything, his sight, his movement, and his youth. She had found out at age 6, that her privileged, yet restricted life was to become more so since as the only child of Shihouin she was now the head of the clan.

Many of her family members didn't want to be led by a female. And she didn't want to lead. She always wanted to be in the fray, apart of the fight, but not the restrictive responsibilities as leader. She became very rebellious after that, sneaking out of the mansion. Heading to the Rukongai. That's where she had met...

Ironically. Its her evading being caught sneaking in and out of the mansion for all those years that turned many people into her supporters as head of house.

"If she can do this now." They said "Then think how much better she'll be as she grows up." It was all said and done now. No way out.

She hesitated at the shoji door, to her father's room. She loved him but hated seeing him like he was now. She always wanted to keep that image of him. Smiling brightly at her, carrying her on his shoulders. He had big bright golden eyes likes her's, bright blonde hair and his dark brown skin. He was always laughing and spending time with her, praising her and her abilities.

Uneasy, she slid the door open. He was there, as he always was, on his futon, covered to his neck. His blonde hair stark white, his full features sunken, aged far too soon.

"Ahh, Koneko-chan," He said brightly, his voice was the only thing left in tact. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come in."

"Otou-san." She entered, she smiled sheepishly, he was still the best.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I am too." She grabbed his hand, it was frail, weak. Not at all like the spirit that was trapped inside. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You've been away too long."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its good. It means you're busy at work. You coming home means you're doing it well." She felt him smiling.

He was a perceptive man. He had had to be as the head of Onimitsukido for over 700 years, so he knew when his daughter was uncomfortable, which was most of the time when she saw him in his current state. So he waited patiently for her to adjust, and just listened. Her being beside him was what was most important.

After a while she opened up. Telling him all she could about past missions or current ones. He was aware that certain things would be omitted due to the nature of their business. She'd tell him the funny things she'd seen or heard. He'd laugh, heartily, relaying some horrible lame joke he'd remembered from his youth. She'd laugh thinking how utterly goofy he truly was inside. They talked for hours, until one of his attendants begged her to leave, so he could eat and rest.

"I'll be here the whole week Otou-san," she said finally leaving. "So I'll come back to talk to you tomorrow after I send Hideaki here to the market out in Rukongai District west 36." She stuck her tongue out at the insistent attendant, as her father laughed and Hideaki scowled, leaving her father's room.

She was a little kid again, running through the halls of the mansion; he was always right behind her. He could match her flash step now but back then she was miles ahead of him. She stopped, letting herself drink in the memories. Then shook them off, so much and yet nothing seemed to have changed.

She went back to her room. Miyuki was quick as ever, the room was open and fresh with clean linens as if she hadn't been away. She went to her balcony and looked out over the grounds. It had been a long day and before she could finish her thought...

"I'm drawing you a bath Yoruichi-sama. It'll be ready in just a few moments."

"Miyuki, you are amazing as always. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya followed his grandfather and now captain, up the walk into the Shihouin mansion. He wasn't that rash, hot headed boy anymore, he was a man. Lt. of Squad 6 and next head of the Kuchiki clan. He had to hold his composure, for the pride and dignity of his family. He remembered the door being shut in his face by Yoruichi whenever they were playing tag. Her flash step, so fast she was inside and upstairs before the door closed. He couldn't help but smile.

"Brings back memories, ah Byakuya?" His grandfather, always aware of everything, said.

"I don't know what you're speaking of, Taicho," he said, resuming his composure.

"This is a personal call, Byakuya. Right now I'm your grandfather." The maid let them in the home and they went into the study to see master Shihouin's attendant Hideaki.

"He'll be just a moment, Kuchiki-dono." The maid said. "May I get you some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"May I get you anything Lt. Kuchiki," she said addressing Byakuya.

"No, thank you." Byakuya said, walking around the study.

Byakuya knew this home almost as well as his own and began to wander down the familiar corridors. Remembering different incidents, from his not so long ago youth. I_ wonder if that woman is here._ He thought. _Of course not._

He had gone all over the mansion's first floor, still waiting for Hideaki to come and speak to them. His memory began taking him down familiar halls hoping to see things he had seen before, now that he was better equipped to deal with them. Moving to the second floor of personal suites and room, Byakuya was transported back to his youth, and his quiet missions to spy on her when she was at her most vulnerable. He looked cautiously behind him, like he had done so many times before. No one was following him or watching and he took a familiar route that took him to Yoruichi's wing. _It'll hurt nothing to take a look at old surroundings, h_e reasoned with himself. He reached the familiar flap that he used to peak through to watch Yoruichi bathe. He had been quiet and undetectable even then and had enjoyed many a evening watching her. He was 12 again, moving the flap and looking through. He took a deep breath, hardly believing he was allowing himself to do this again. His heart pounded wildly as his eyes widened.

"Still watching from behind the wall, Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi said, as she was exiting the bath. He was looking at her, fully naked glory, body shimmering with water. His body responded immediately. STILL! _She said STILL, had she known all that time?_ He thought. "Or are your hands full?" He had taken more than a moment before he removed his eye from the old hole. His face red. He disappeared from the corridor.

Some 20 minutes after catching Byakuya, Yoruichi arrived downstairs, refreshed and in a bright blue kimono cut for a man, but very form fitting and attractive on her. Hideaki was speaking with Genrei and Byakuya was standing behind him with his head down.

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama, I'm glad you're here. Kuchiki-dono came to invite a person from the Shihouin clan to participate with the Kuchiki clan in the week's Noble house involvement in the Hananbi festival. You're father thought it would be good if you represented Shihouin."

"And who'll be representing Kuchiki?' She asked not taking her eyes off Byakuya,who was avoiding her gaze.

"My grandson, of course." Byakuya looked at Genrei. "That's why I gave you this week off, Byakuya." He said smiling.

"Then I'll be happy to go." Yoruichi grinned , her hands behind her head.

"Good, the first event is tomorrow, Byakuya will be over to pick you up, before hand."

"I can hardly wait. Ah, Byakuya, I like flowers." She said, smiling to Byakuya as he breezed past her. Her hand grazed his as he passed, he felt a shudder of excitement but he didn't let it show. "Kuchinashi are beautiful." Byakuya stopped for a moment. Kuchinashi meant, secret love. He blushed again and stormed out of the mansion. Genrei took his leave apologizing for his grandson's behavior.

Yoruichi smiled and relaxed on the pillows on the floor. _This may be a fun week._

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 TAG

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_

A week long celebration, brings Byakuya and his secret crush Yoruichi closer than he ever thought possible.

ByaxYoru

* * *

**Vast and Absolute**

Chapter 2

The cool of the night was invigorating and Yoruichi was still chuckling to herself as she made her way through the trees. She had come up with the plan almost immediately after Byakuya had stormed out of the mansion. He had cheered her up immensely, though he wasn't even trying. Now she would return the favor.

She made her way up the tree across the branch and over the stone fence into a neighboring tree. She loved her feline form, it actually helped her appreciate and move more gracefully, in her human one. The Kuchiki mansion was not too far away and a late night stroll helped to build the anticipation of this nights activities. The moon was bright and full and quite lovely. Yoruichi had stopped to admire it, wondering only for a split second what "he" may be doing. She shook off the thought. She wasn't one to mourn romantic relationships, when they were gone they were gone only thing to do is find something new.

Finally her destination was in sight, The Kuchiki manor. She made her way to the back, easily gliding along branches and over the roof. She giggled again like a school girl, though in her current body she sounded like a middle aged man. Nothing beat her stealth as feline; she made her way to the huge Sakura tree behind Byakuya Kuchiki's personal suite. She perched herself; arms folded, and waited for the show.

.

xxx

.

Byakuya was retiring for the evening. His attendants had drawn him a bath and he was preparing to enter. He had pulled his hair back, in his familiar red ribbon. He walked into the bath. Outside the window a little black figure alert now that he had entered the room, shadowed him outside on the branch.

Byakuya's female attendants entered, and began pouring water and scrubbing his back. His mind kept going to Yoruichi earlier, that afternoon. The thoughts were so arousing that he had to eventually send his attendants away before his erect cock scared them.

Byakuya moved to the hot bath, a cloth covering his manhood as he entered the bath to soak himself. Reclining his head and putting a hot towel on his forehead. He was restless, not being able to get comfortable or keep his thoughts on track. Suddenly he began to shuffle feeling something behind him. He sat up abruptly, his hair spilled around his shoulders. _IT CAN'T BE!!_ He turned to the window seeing a little black cat with gleeful yellow eyes and a red ribbon in its mouth.

"It's only fair," it said. "Tag, you're it." and it disappeared outside the window. Byakuya was beside himself with anger. Not thinking, he jumped from the bath and shunpoed outside after the feline. He could hear the low laugh of Yoruichi echoing in front of him._HOW DARE SHE!_

She was small and wily, weaving in and out of tight places, high or low in the trees. It didn't help that she blended into with the night. He would see a glimpse of her when she passed in a patch of moonlight, hear her laughing or catch a glimpse of her golden eyes.

She had diminished reiatsu in her cat form and her darting around had made her hard to pinpoint, but he wouldn't stop until he caught her. This madness would end tonight. He was seeing red as he kept pace with her always just a few steps behind. They were moving swiftly, all over the place. If anyone had been looking what they would have seem are just blurs. They were going across the span of the entire Kuchiki manor.

She had pulled away from him, darting through a hollowed out trunk of a fallen tree and it took him a moment to catch sight of her again_. Ah, there she is,_ he thought to himself, seeing the dark outline of a cat sitting on a fence a few yards away. She was looking down towards the bottom of the fence. She must have thought he was the one rustling below. Now was his chance. And in instant he was on the feline grabbing it by the tail and lifting it high in the air. It turned to him, its "orange" eyes staring back at him.

"Nyah" it said.

"Oh, Byakuya-bo," the real Yoruichi said, hopping up on the fence ledge in front of him. "That's the wrong pussy." Her golden eyes were bright with laughter, his ribbon still in her mouth. He reached for her and she was gone again laughing, Byakuya, immediately on her tail. Yoruichi was staying just ahead of him taunting him with her laughter. He was very angry and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer or he may hurt himself, by busting a vein in his head. She was so tickled with the current situation, he was swiping at her and cursing under his breath, she missed a step, tumbling from the tree branch she was running on. She slid on the ground before stopping in some leaves. She was still laughing heartily when Byakuya who was just a step behind caught her and picked her up by the nape of her neck. Mouth open, the deep voice of the cat echoing belly laughs, her mouth pulled up around her sharp teeth in a wide grin, eyes closed and the red ribbing in her teeth. His mouth was turned down. He was disgusted.

"You should have seen the look on your face Byakuya–bo." Her incessant laughter was causing him to boil. He still hadn't noticed the night air on his naked form.

"I could kill you for trespassing." He said calmly.

"You could, but you won't. Not dressed like that." Byakuya looked down eyes wide in realization, he dropped her immediately. He turned to leave but the human hand of Yoruichi caught hold of his wrist.

"Don't leave." She pulled him around. She was naked too."The party just started." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. His cock got hard immediately.

"You're insufferable." He said, pushing her away and turning to leave.

"And you're scared, Bya-ku-ya-bo!" her feminine high laugh pitched turned deep as she turned back into a cat. He heard her scurrying in the trees past him. His hair was still blowing in his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya couldn't sleep that night. The next day he'd have to spend it with her. He kept seeing her naked in front of him available, ready. He kept seeing her lips inviting him. The 12 year old Byakuya was shouting obscenities' at him for squandering the chance they had been given. His old feelings and desires for "that"woman were flooding back to him like a tsunami. He was, from the brief encounter, loosing control of his senses and parts of his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi woke with a smile on her face. She had slept well. Byakuya had grown up into a fine young man. She smiled, stretching remembering his taut, strong body, muscular arms and his broad chest, muscled abs and …lower. He _had_ grown up big and strong.

"Hmph," she jumped up and dressed. She had shamelessly worked off the steam that had built up when she was playing tag with Byakuya and had slept like a baby. Now she was hungry. She had her breakfast with her father much to the dismay of Hideaki. She talked casually of other festivals they had been to when she was younger and how she hoped this on would outshine them all... She carefully kept all mention of Kisuke out of the conversation.

"Don't be so rough with Byakuya this evening, Koneko-chan." Her father said.

"Oh, he can take it. Even if he can't, this'll build character." She laughed, thinking of last night escapades.

"Yoruichi-sama, I must insist you let your let you're father rest. You've been in her for several hours."

"Oh, Hideaki, calm down."

"Leave him be Koneko-chan. He's doing his best"

"Fine, I'll leave for now, but I'll return Hideaki." She scowled at him. "I love you. Otou-san." She said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. He froze with joy, and his daughter's affection.

"Koneko-chan."

"Yes, Otou-san?"

"Have a good night."

"Mmm." she nodded bowed then stuck her tongue out at Hideaki and left.

"Shihouin-dono your daughter is simply incorrigible."

"Oh, Hideaki, you miss her almost as much as I do when she's gone. Though, she might get more than she's expecting with Byakuya." He smiled, having realized his daughter's brighter than normal disposition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yoruichi-sama, you had a package delivered. It's upstairs in your room." Miyuki said when Yoruichi came through the main hall. "It's from LT Kuchiki." She went up to her room and there was a huge bright red box, with a white bow sitting in the middle of her room. She approached it cautiously, thinking it a practical joke. There were also quite a few flowers as well. No kuchinashi, but there were Momo and Sakura. There seemed to be no suspicious orders or sounds coming from the box, so she opened it. There was a beautiful golden and burnt orange furisode kimono, with intricate patterns and gold inlay flowers.

"Ohhh, so beautiful" Yoruichi said puling it out of the box and letting it fall open in from of her. She was thoroughly surprised. _Sexy and good taste._ A card slipped out of the box. She read the note, she felt herself tear up, but pushed back the tears. A warm sensation swept through Yoruichi as she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

the card read:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

- BYAKUYA.

.

.

.

.

.to be continued..


	3. Chapter 3 Come True

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

ByaxYoru

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 3 - Come True**

_She was insight, he was making up time, his heart was beating in his ears. The blood rushing through his veins was fueling his desire his lust to capture and conquer this woman, the woman who taunted and tormented him since he was very young, even before she knew she was doing it. Now he was close to his prize. The scenery around them rushed by in a blur, only coming into focus for an instant when he stopped to take another step or verify the direction Yoruichi was going. The night sky was deep, black blue no clouds just a large white glimmering moon, seeming to laugh and watch their chase._

_She was sweating now, he caught whiffs of her scent in the air as he was catching up to her. He could see her when she appeared in transition of her shunpos in front of him, as she weaving through the terrain, but he was close to her, closer than she knew. He was getting anxious, excitement of his near victory increasing his speed. Oh, she was so close now. She knew it as well._

_**She **__was starting to get nervous starting to make little mistakes, going to the left when she should have turned right. Now he was turned on even more. The rippling of his kimono and hakama in his ears and the wind ruffling the fabric, loud, intense._

_She glanced over her shoulder, he was catching up. How could that be,had she lost her touch or had he gotten that much better? She pushed herself, pulling ahead. She could turn into a cat and win very easily, but he had demanded no such tricks this time. She looked back again, relaxing a little. He wasn't behind her her. She was still the goddess. A smile spread across her face. The finish line was just a shunpo step away. She slowed, turning around. She was dressed in her long stockings and onimistukido top that hung low and barely covered the fundoshi she wore underneath it. She took a deep breath ready to boast her victory to her pursuer, when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, BEHIND HER. _Her eyes widened in astonishment.

_"You're it." Byakuya had a smug grin on his face as he placed his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. It was moist with sweat from their game. He relished with a deep sense of glee the sight of her beautiful face in an almost fixed state of shock as she turned to see him standing over her. Finally!! Finally, he had her right where he wanted her, at his mercy showing her who was the master, the victor the better of the two. She recoiled from him in disbelief but he grabbed her wrist, tightly and pulled her close to him. His breathing was heavy. How many other ways he wanted to know show her he was the better. He loved the assured looked wiped from her face even for a brief moment. He knew this incident wouldn't keep her down but she was down right now and what to do with her before she got back up? He wanted her so badly, his blood was still racing but they weren't running any more. He grabbed the back of her neck forcefully with his other hand, steadying her head, she began to resist, her teeth bared, still not believing the current situation. He stared at her, his desire to own and conquer this woman mounting with each breath. His eyes scanned over her body stopping briefly at her heaving chest, the round mounds of her breasts visible and radiant with the glow of her perspiration, her full soft lips that glistened in the moonlight. Her wispy dark purple hair that clung to her damp cheeks and forehead. He was as angry as were most of her admirers that she had cut her hair, but it didn't diminish her beauty in the least._

_He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, his lips descended on here like wave crashing on the rocks, his need was urgent, his kiss deep and intense. His tongue sliding effortlessly through her parted lips and into her hot wet mouth. She didn't resist him, she wanted this too. His body was on fire for her, his mind racing, thinking of all the ways he could take advantage of this victory over her. Right now a kiss, a deep passionate kiss would suffice. He kissed her,his eyes open watching her wilt with pleasure in his arms. She flung her arms around his neck, he felt her firm proud breast pressed against his wide chest, her hardening nipples noticeable on his skin, raising his lust. His kisses became more urgent, his need to taste her fully taking over, he sucked lightly on her tongue then her bottom lip as she began to mewl and moan at his firm touch. His mouth traveled from hers to her cheek then to her ear, his tongue flicking her lobe then down to her neck tasting the sweet saltiness her sweat and skin. She let her head fall back so he was able to fully taste and savor her. His hand slid from her neck and down to the small of her back pressing her into him as his head sunk lower to the tempting v shape of her cleavage. His free hand ripped at her kimono top, with a slight yelp from her, freeing her trapped breasts then clutching one frantically, kneading and squeezing almost too roughly in his hand as she winced and squealed at his firm tweak of her nipples. His eyes snapped open and stared at her as if to ask if she dare speak out against what he was doing. She had no more protests and he engulfed the hard __dark berry brown__ nub of her nipple in his mouth, suckling and nipping at it. Yoruichi was in favor of his actions, her hands diving deep into Byakuya's hair; stroking and rubbing him in approval._

_He maneuvered her easily to the ground, with very little resistance from her, laying to the side of her. __He rested on one elbow then __freeing her fully of the constraints of her kimono top. Stopping a moment to gaze upon the supple flesh of his goddess. Her brown skin, luminescent in the moonlight. A slight breeze came through the trees, rustling the leaves, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. He touched her softly gently, letting his hand glide sensuously down her warm flesh through mounds of her breasts, her nipples still erect and aching for him to show them attention. Down the valley of her stomach and lower to the top of her fundoshi. She stared at him welcoming him to continue on his trek over her body. He hastily took off his kimono top, then his hands grasping her fundoshi, slid it easily down her legs and tossed them to the side, never taking his eyes from the dark purple tuft of hair between her legs, the gateway to the treasure that he had been seeking since the first time he saw her naked. Her sweet light musky scent was filling his nostrils even now, driving him crazy. She was ready for him, wanted him and soon would have him inside her. His lips were parted slightly, in awe, of the beauty of her naked body, laying willingly under him. He stroked her thighs affectionately, her soft skin felt so good against his. Byakuya's tongue absently licking his lips in anticipation of his coming meal._

_His hand glided over her warm skin back up to the top of her thighs, then over to the inciting cave that was in between her legs, that she still kept close. His thumb brushed lightly and lovingly over her trimmed short pubic hair, the texture tinkling his thumb. Her breath was getting faster as she watched him enjoying the sight of her. His thumb dipped down low, to where her skin split into the folds of her nether lips. His thumb dipped down lower still, into the hot crevice that was already damp with her honey. He looked at her as he went deeper, her eyes closing at the pleasure he was giving her. He found what he was looking for the hot button, her clit. It seemed on fire, slick with her juices. She responded opening her legs instinctively to give him more access. He smiled at his control of the situation and her. He pushed her one leg out to the side to fully see her, the pink petals of her womanhood, in beautiful almost radiant contrast to her dark brown skin. The petals opened up slowly, thick and sticky with her cream, glistening, inviting him to touch, smell and taste. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to have her in his mouth. His mouth came down on her fast, the fury of his lust became apparent. _

_Yoruichi moaned and wiggled under Byakuya's tongue, He was so good, masterful. __Almost playing her like and instrument. Her moans growing instantly, as she began to grind his face, his hand grasped her hips tightly as he buried his face deeper into her wet slit sucking and lapping at her flesh. Her hands stroking and raking his long hair dark hair, pressing his face into her. She bucked up into him, as the pleasure that was building in her body became overwhelming. Yoruichi's moans loud and words intelligible as a huge orgasm took her senses and she jerked and writhed under him, pleasure spreading through her in waves._

_He lapped slowly at her feeling her orgasm subsiding, her clit throbbing in his mouth as he rolled it against his tongue. He looked up at her face contorting in pleasure. Then rising, he slid up her body, over her and between her legs. His desire to be inside her and take her fully, too much to bear. He began fumbling at his waist band and felt Yoruichi's smaller, warm hand on his, pulling him free from his hakama. She looked down between their bodies at his rock hard swollen member pointing straight up at her, the tip glistening with precum. He gasped in need and pleasure as she stroked him lightly. His eyes burned into her, his mouth kissing her hard and deep again as he pulled her hand from his waiting organ and held it to the ground. His hips rolled and moved between her legs driving, guiding himself to her snug wet white hot entrance. He stopped abruptly, as his tip found the hot tight hole of her waiting hungry entrance. He pulled back looking at her as he gradually eased himself into her. His eyes closing inadvertently at the sheer erotic pleasure of entering her tight deep hole._

_"Ah..... Ahhh Yoruichi." Byakuya moaned out lustfully in her ear, as the full length of him finally entered her to the hilt. She began immediately to spasm and squeeze him with her inner walls. His body collapsed on her as she arms wrapped around his neck again, her tongue licking at his ear, her breath heavy and sensual on his skin. Causing his desire to further ignite, his hips began to move slowly and his thrusting was deep and purposeful. He did this for some time, trying to feel every inch of her velvety tight walls. Then he pulled out almost all the way, then thrust deeply into her again, then again and Again. His head was buried in his neck and his cock buried in her wet delicious pussy again, and again. Byakuya was lightheaded almost at once, at the sensuous sensation and excitement of making love to Yoruichi, finally, after all this time. The wet sounds of Byakuya stroking in and out of Yoruichi, joined the sounds of the night, the cicada, the rustling of the leaves and grass, the breeze. The millions of blades of grass against Yorucihi's back as Byakuya pumped into her added to the excitement. Byakuya's rhythm began to increase, he slammed into her, his balls slapping against her round ass. Yorucihi mewled as Byakuya moved at varying speeds to prolong their pleasure and not end this too soon. But he felt his climax coming, building, the familiar pleasure and tingle in the pit of his stomach and the base of his shaft._

_"Oh Byakuya... you're soooo goood. Its sooo good. More! More! Give it to me harder, Byakuya!" A quick wave of heat coursed through Byakuya's body hearing Yoruichis wanton voice in his ear. "Make me come with that big thick cock of yours." Byakuya's eyes snapped open, his rhythm only slowing for a moment as he stared at her completely turned on by her words and he pumped into her harder, deeper and deeper. Yoruichi's head lolled back and forth as he did her moaning getting louder and more high pitched, her breasts wobbling with each thrust against his chest. Her legs wrapped tight around him making him able to to dive deeper into her, her mound seeming to clamp down and hold him tightly as he pumped into her. His cock began to twitch and pulse inside her which sent Yoruichi to another huge orgasm, instantly and she cried out again as orgasmic rapture took her once more._

_"Hhhaaaannnn, .... BYAKUYA. BYAKUYA!" Hearing his name so lustlyfully cried from Yoruichi caused Byakuya to come to his climax, pumping wildly into her deeper as he released inside her. His hot thick cum gushing into her with each thrust, filing her up. Yoruichi moaning and screaming now as he did._

_"BYAKUYA, OH BYAKUYA!! YESS!! YESS!!" He kept pounding frantically, feeling their cum sliding down his hot erect rod and his thighs._

"BYAKUYA-SAMA! BYAKUYA-SAMA!!" Byakuya sat up abruptly. Sweat pouring from his brow, his hair sticking to his skin, his bare chest heaving. He looked around trying to take in his surrounding.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" the attendants were yelling at the door again. He was still in his room. T_hat's right, last night he had chased Yoruichi's over the grounds when she took his ribbon from his hair_. He'd been naked and she had basically offered herself to him. He had found it hard to sleep. Only finally doing so when the first rays of the sun seemed to be coming over the horizon. He looked down, he felt wetness on his legs and the futon he was laying on. His cock was still erect aching and throbbing from his recent intense release. He'd cum hard and in copious amounts in his sleep..... because of that dream. His pride had kept him from pleasuring himself that night when he returned home naked and aroused by the chase and seeing her, her naked beautiful body welcoming him. But his body and sexual needs wouldn't be denied and was more than likely the cause of his dream, or nightmare. The 12 year Byakuya was silent, smiling, satisfied inside him_. Lets do that again, but for real. _**QUIET! **Byakuya retorted fiercely to himself.

_"_BYAKUYA-SAMA!!" the attendants were yelling again.

"YES!!" he shouted harshly, looking under the sheets at the mess that was there.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes., I'm fine." he said flopping back down on the pillow.

"Its just so late in the afternoon master Kuchiki. You have the Noble event only a few hours away." _Late afternoon? Had he actually slept that long?_

_._

_._

_._

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4 Before the fall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

byaxYoru

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 4 **

"You did what?" Byakuya's voice was even and low, though he was straining to keep his temper. His grandfather Genrei knelt, quietly eyes closed sipping his tea with a smile, repeated the statement that had gotten Byakuya's blood boiling.

"I sent Yoruichi the dress that you purchased."

"You had no right to do that." Byakuya turned to look at his grandfather who was still unmoved by Byakuays growing anger.

"You buy her a gift every year and every year it fails to reach her. This one was by far one of the lovliest. I knew if I didn't send it, it too would never reach her and would be in that closet of yours with all the other gifts."

Byakuy's eyes were wide with panic and surprise, rage continuing to grow. _How had he known_? Byakuya had been so quiet, secret and careful, even when he began collecting the gifts when he was younger. Byakuya _**had **_meant to give Yoruichi the first gift on her birthday, but was so nervous and tongue-tied; he ran away blushing. She had never let him forget that day, teasing him mercilessly. Though she didn't know why he was blushing so fiercely for in the first place. It had just become a habit (one he secretly looked forward to) to get her a gift each year.

Admittedly this years gift was the most extravagant. When he had seen the kimono he had instantly thought of her, (and disrobing her from it.) But like all the other gifts she was not to receive this gift either. His grandfather was unapologetic. Genrei's face was emotionless, except for a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. When Byakuya had been younger this situation would have sent him over the edge ranting and yelling in a blind rage. His temper once as short as a sneeze, but he held his composure with some great restraint. He would just have to explain to Yoruichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya arrived at the Shihouin mansion, and was welcomed warmly by her attendants. _Don't do this, you idiot, its hers let her keep it!!_ 12 year old Byakuya yelled at him. Yorucihi was waiting, smiling happily in the kimono that she was sent. She was ravishing. The gold and orange of the kimono really complimented the deep reddish brown of her skin and golden eyes. Byakuya looked at the wall behind Yoruichi for a moment to refocus his thoughts.

"Thank You Byakuyab-, Byakuya." She caught herself." The dress is lovely."

"Don't thank me." She looked puzzled, his face was unmoved. "I didn't send it to you."

"What? But The card-.."

"My grandfather sent it to you, in the guise of myself." Yorucihi's face fell, but she quickly recovered, her eyebrow raised.

"And the flowers?"

"Yes, those as well." 12 year old Byakuya was shaking his head wildly, then slapped his forehead._You Idiot!!_

"I see..." She sighed, then under her breath. "You still know how to take the fun out of anything." Byakuya turned away from her ready for a verbal assault.

"You can wear it this evening, but I just wanted you to be aware of the fact I didn't send it to you." His pride sated now that Yoruichi was clear on what had happened, they could get on with their farce of an evening.

"Please make my apologizes, Kuchiki-sama." Yoruichi said rather coldly. His brow furrowed, his chest tightened, with a slight sting. _Kuchiki-sama?_

"Your apologies, why?" he asked still confused. He turned back to her, then blushed scarlet, sensual heat erupting and spreading through him, his crotch pulsed in arousal, seeing Yoruichi disrobing, staring intently as the kimono fell to her feet, her attendants running to try and cover her as she turned. He gasped his crotch twitching again, his eyes transfixed in bound desire as he clinched his jaw and fists.

Turning to walk away, he caught a glimpse of the round supple globes of her breasts, she said, "I'll be a little late. I'm going to change. Miyuki please make sure that the dress is cleaned and then returned, even though master Kuchiki has given _me permission_ to wear it to this evening I don't wish to put him out any further. And please make sure he is compensated for it."

Byakuya stood speechless watching the naked Yoruichi waltz upstairs to change, the 3rd time in 2 days he had had the pleasure of seeing her naked body. He recoiled, finally her words registering in his mind.

"Hmph. The compensation nor the return of the dress will be necessary, Miyuki." he said turning haughtily on his heel and heading to the door, trying to will his throbbing manhood to behave.

_She was within our grasp, why didn't you just let it go? You know we bought it for her. So what grandfather sent it to her. She loved it, didn't you see the look on her face. She WANTED us as much as we want her. Just tell her you idiot!!_

_"_Quiet!!" Byakuya said to his younger hornier self, audibly.

"Pardon me Kuchiki-sama?" Miyuki asked , gathering the kimono.

"Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi dressed angrily. She had her pride as well, she thought fuming as she slowly changed her clothes. Things had looked so promising but had quickly deteriorated. This grown up Byakuya though very easy on the eyes was even more stubborn and prideful than his younger and more hot tempered self. Well, at the welcoming event, sake would be to be flowing and that would help her pass the time.

"Yoruichi-sama you've been dressing for a while. Are you planning to show up at the event?" Her attendant asked playfully, with a hesitant laugh.

"Eventually," Yoruichi replied realizing she couldn't put it off any longer, by now Byakuya would have made his way through the party informing others of her late arrival and when she showed up though talk about her and the whispers would have gone on anyway, this time there would be a reason.

"Miyuki, please have a carriage pulled around. I can't walk in these geta to the party." Yoruichi said blankly coming down stairs, finally dressed. She was now wearing an equally beautiful red and white kimono with prints of tsubaki on them. Her short hair was pulled back and up with a lavish hair ornament, and dangling gold earrings.

Yoruichi headed outside to the carriage, stopping as she looked up to see Byakuya standing stoically by it, pulling open the door.

"Ah.. " She eased into the carriage. "I thought I told you to go ahead."

"I'm your escort. Its my duty to accompany you." He took his seat beside her, tension and heat filled the small cabin of the carriage. Byakuya knocked on the carriage roof and it set off. Their bodies jerked as the carriage lurched forward. Byakuya steadied Yoruichi, a tingle of regret and desire swept through his body as he touched her arm.

She firmly pulled away and sat back in her seat scooting away from Byakuya as far as the tiny cabin would allow her. She sat up and stared blankly out the window. The ride across the Seireitei was quiet and excruciatingly long. She thought of what could have happened last night. What she had wanted to happen last night, if it had gotten that far maybe Byakuya wouldn't be so uptight now.. She let out a heavy sign, the short ride seemed to feel 5x as long as it was in the silence. Yoruichi's mood began to lift as the bright lights and sounds of the party grew louder. She loved a good party, looking back at the stone face of Byakuya, she needed it.

Byakuya helped Yoruichi from the carriage. She nodded in thanks and let him lead the way to the hall.

The event hall was decorated lavishly and was already full of the nobles from the four houses and the lesser houses. Murmuring began almost immediately as Yoruichi entered with Byakuya. He turned to Yoruichi about to ask if she was hungry but all he saw was the back of her head as she was walking away.

"I think you can manage from here, Byakuaya," she said over the low hum of the voices, laughter and music in the room. "Your job as escort is done for the evening." He saw her hand wave him off as she disappeared in the sea of people.

Byakuya stood alone in the enrty way, but he wasn't alone for long.

"Hello, Byakuya-sama." A sweet as syrup voice rang out to his right. He looked down into the bright blue eyes of Akiko Kasumioji. She was a beautiful girl, pink pouty lips, and white blond hair pulled back from her beautiful pale face. She was about the same age as he was. She was petite like a baby bird, almost frail.

"Ah, good evening Kasumioji-sama." Byakuya greeting her with a small smile and bow.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Akiko said giggling, with her cheeks turning pink at his formal greeting. He was scanning the crowd. This year's festival was well attended. Ukitake and Kyouraku were in attendance. He saw them sitting at a table drinking sake and laughing loudly.

"I heard you were made to come with Shihouin. Poor thing. Was it just awful having to ride with her?"

Byakuya looked down at her with immediate disdain. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He walked away from her and into the crowd. She immediately followed him.

"I'm sorry Byakuya," she said trying to get back into his good graces. "I had no idea you all were friends."

"We're not, but she doesn't deserve to be talked about that way." He continued through the crowd with Akiko hot on his heels. Yoruichi was no where to be found in the crowd that night as he made his way from one end of the hall to the other. Akiko always there when he turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the wee hours of the morning as the event was finally winding down, an attendant approached Byakuya bowing deeply.

"Kuchiki-sama, I've finally found you."

"Yes."

"A message from Shihouin- sama. She regrets that she left early and will not be needing a ride home this evening." Byakuya started huffing. _She was already gone!! _He was upset, beginning to seethe.

"Since you're free Byakuya-sama, will you give me a ride to my manor?" Akiko said seizing her chance for time alone with Byakuya, knowing he was a gentleman he wouldn't refuse her.

.

.

.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Box Seats

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 5 - Box Seats**

Akiko incessant chatter filled the cabin on the ride that night. Mercifully she lived very near the event hall. Byakuya knew she didn't need a ride home as much as she wanted to ride with him. A part of him was flattered by the attention, the majority of him was annoyed. She had kept him waiting to go brag to her friends that she was leaving with him. Then tucked her arm in his as they made their way to his carriage.

What's more while Yoruichi drank, talked and then snuck out undetected, Byakuya was accosted all night with female admirers and proud, boasting fathers or guardians trying to embellish the modest attributes of potentials suitors for him. The younger and older Byakuya agreed that though many were pretty, none would be suitable for _them_ in the long run.

Whispers about Yoruichi went quiet when he approached. He'd known very early on that most people were intimidated by Yoruichi and instead of admitting so, reduced themselves to sniveling gossip-mongers calling names and pointing fingers at her shameless self-confidence and free spiritedness. He had held his tongue several time during the event, knowing she didn't need him taking up for her and wouldn't want him to; plus he wouldn't have had to worry about it if Yoruichi had stayed by his side where she should have been.

"So are you, Byakuya-sama?"

"Hmm." Byakuya was brought from his thoughts of Yoruichi reluctantly, to the staring wide eyes of Akiko." Pardon me?"

"Are you going to the theater tomorrow?"

"Yes" his voice was flat as he looked out the window.

"Maybe we could go together?"

"When you spoke to me earlier this evening you indicated the you knew that I had come with Yoruichi, my obligation with her extends the full length of the festival."

"Oh." she swallowed, hearing the curt tone in his voice."But ... if she leaves you once you get there then.. maybe.."

"I wouldn't count on that." Akiko was crushed, her initial attempts to entice the young lieutenant had been completely rebuffed. But after a few moments new plans began hatching in her lovestruck mind. The rest of their short ride as in silence. Byakuya staring out the window and Akiko staring at him, formulating and fantasizing her life as a wife of a shinigami lieutenant and soon to be captain, plus soon to be head of the Kuchiki clan. It would be a dream come true and all her friends would be insanely jealous. She sat back in her seat smiling. Byakuya feeling a chill down his spine, looked back at her, almost worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Yoruichi didn't have quite as terrible a hangover as she thought. The sun was coming up and she thought she may be able to make a break for it before Byakuya came over to shadow her again. She covered herself in a short bright orange silk robe, with the Shihouin crest on the back and rushed downstairs even before Miyuki made her regular rounds to her room. Her deep purple short hair was wild and disheveled over her head, she was yawing sporadically hoping to get in some breakfast with her father then sneak out. Heading into the kitchen to whip up something she stopped short, grumbling in defeat, seeing Byakuya kneeling at the breakfast table, drinking tea.

He was dressed in a white kimono top and deep indigo blue hakama. His dark hair, silky and shiny, falling around his shoulders.

"Why are you here so bright and early?"

"Just in case you **forgot** that my duty is to be your escort this week."

"Oh. Well, give it a rest Byakuya. I release you of your obligation." She gestured wildly, bowing towards him, he looked up seeing down her robe to her full breasts that swayed enticingly before him.

"It's not up to you. I promised my grandfather." he continued calmly drinking his tea.Yoruichi let out a heavy sigh. He'd made up his mind, she was stuck with him.

Miyuki came in with a plate for Yoruichi and Yorucihi took it into to sit with her father. In his room she told of the nights events, glossing over the disappointments but conveying the greetings she'd gotten for him. She finally, grudgingly told of Byakuya's unwavering uptight attitude. He just chuckled at her while she slowly ate her food.

"Its not funny, Otou-san. He's taking the joy out of everything, with that long face of his."

"Well, give him something to smile about."

"I tried." She said standing after kissing her father gently and stroking his cheek. "Believe me, I tried." She let out a deep sign, and gathered her strength, heading out to take on the day with Byakuya.

.

"Is that painful?" Yoruichi asked as she breezed past him heading upstairs. He was standing quite erect, still as stone, in the entry way now.

He watched her pass, trying to be indifferent, as her breasts bobbed seductively under the silk robe she was wearing, his member beginning to stir.

"Excuse me?" He asked when he realized what she had asked him.

"At least, relax." she said as she continued up that stairs. "It looks like you have a stick up your ass."

Yoruichi was set to get stares today. She wouldn't be the dressed as a proper lady. She wore a kimono reminiscent of her uniform. A white halter top with her back exposed and bright red hakama. She wore a longer red kimono jacket over it and around her neck a black velvet choker. She fiddled through the house, doing nothing in particular, to waste as much time as possible. Finally seeing nothing more she could do to waste time and her efforts seeming to slide off Byakuya's stone jaw, she mussed her hair with her hands and headed out with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the event hall wasn't long as the night before, with the theatre being closer to the Shihouin manor. Once again there was a tense, yet sensual energy in the small cabin of the carriage. They sat in frustrated( for different reasons) silence the whole way.

When they arrived, as expected they drew stares. Being with such a handsome eligible young man had made her even more unpopular with the females. Yoruichi smiled seeing Akiko whispering to her friends and looking at her and Byakuya. Akiko was dressed beautifully. Her hair down and flowing in fat curls over her shoulders. She was already staring through he crowd at her prey. Her eyes narrowed seeing Byakuya with Yoruichi heading into the theater. She shouted at Byakuya waving her arms wildly, from across the theater lobby.

Byakuya glanced at her then away. Yoruichi smiled, the thought of kissing him passionately just to stir things up crossed her mind, and Byakuya looked at her as if hearing her thoughts. She smiled and thought better of it.

Byakuya wanting to keep an eye on Yoruichi's moves, trailed her into the theater, his large strong hand continually at he small of her back.

"Oh Byakuya-sama!! Byakuya-sama!!" Akiko strained standing on her toes in her geta trying feverishly to get Byakuya's attention as the couple continued into the theatre.

"Kasumioji-sama." He bowed as she approached then and turned to continue in.

"How are you?" She inquired, her voice overly concerned, keeping pace with him. Yoruichi smirked.

"I'm doing well. Why you ask?" Akiko looked past him and at Yoruichi who was now standing with her arms folded. Akiko looked back at Byakuya.

"Oh, no reason. I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me during the play. Kasumioji was once very close to the Kuchiki clan so I was thinking.."

"You'd like to be close again, hmm?" Yoruichi chimed in, laughing.

"I already have a seat, thank you."

"Oh, go on Byakuya. Shihouin is used to standing alone." Yoruichi raised her head dramatically, her hand on her heart. Byakuya scowled at her.

"I'm sorry Kasumioji-sama I'll be watching from our box. Thank you." He pressed his hand into the small of Yoruichi's back directing her forward. "That wasn't funny." His lips brushed her ear as he said it. His low, growling voice turned Yoruichi on, she squeezed the inner muscles between her legs, feeling the tingle.

"She likes you." She replied fueling his ire.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"What indeed." Yoruichi shook her head as he helped her to her seat and sat beside theater was packed and the four houses noble box seats were always the best. They had a clear view of the seats below from the box, including Kasumioji. Which meant Akiko and her friend also had a clear view of them. Byakuya had realized this and tried to act as if he couldn't tell Akiko was staring at him.

Thankfully the lights dimmed almost immediately after they sat down. Applause rose as the play began showcasing how the four noble families had come to music rose, filling the theater and instantly transporting them into the story. The music was stirring and somehow comforting. This was to be act one and two of a six act play, one that Yoruichi had suffered through numerous times in the past. Suffered only because it was sooo incredibly long. This was an all day event.

Yoruichi had reached her limit within 15 minutes into the play. She was fiddling in her seat, restless. Byakuya beside her was watching intently _or was he_. _I wonder if he can sleep with his eyes open, _she thought staring at him. Her answer came when he turned to look at her.

"What is Yoruichi?" he whispered, seeming annoyed.

"Nothing." She whispered back. Hushes were directed at them. Her eyes cut to the side looking at Byakuya again.

_He is handsome_, she thought. _Oh, I actually miss that rowdy little brat I used to bug._ She sighed loudly. She looked forward as Byakuya turned to her again. She stole looks at him several more times, relishing the hint of his old self she saw on their chase.

Her mind turned back to the play, the rousing music swelled again, filling her senses. The costumes were extravagant and beautiful. If anyone had actually dressed like that while in battle she wouldn't be alive today. She had seen this all played out so many times she could recite lines and songs as they were sung, effortlessly. She chuckled seeing Byakuya in the dim light doing the same. She stroked his hand gaining his attention, she smiled as they both mouthed the words absently.

Byakuya looked away catching himself not realizing he had been singing along, but didn't move his hand from under Yoruichi's, feeling like a little kid. Her soft hand on his sent thrills of delight, steadily through him. He stole looks at her as the play continued, feeling a twinge of frustration when she removed her hand from his to rub the sleep from her eyes, fatigue was creeping up on her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoruichi was dressed in full battle armor hearing the rousing rendition from the play GREAT ARE THE FOUR CLAN UNTIED! She had her katana raised, her flag waving. The battlefield was littered with her fallen foe, Byakuya kneeled before her in defeat, shirtless and many bodies on the field looked very much like.... Kuukaku and ......Kisuke?

Yoruichi reeled back from the vision her eyes snapping open as the lights came up, applause erupting as the second of the two acts ended. She had drifted into sleep , and had been dreaming for who knows how long? Byakuya's hand was at Yoruichi's side helping her up. She smiled wearily as they, and the rest of the auditorium headed out to the lobby for an hour long intermission.

Yoruichi was yawning behind Byakuya as he lead their way to the lobby, where food and drinks were being served. Byakuya was purposely trying to steer he and Yoruichi from the main area of the lobby, already hearing Akiko's shrill voice calling his name. Byakuya moved quickly to try and evade her, heading to an area next to the exits when he saw _him._ Kisuke Urahara.

Byakuya never really cared for Kisuke and had even been jealous of him only because of how much time Kisuke got to spend Yoruici. There were rumors that Kisuke and Yoruichi were lovers at some point. It was all speculation, no evidence except their once excessively close friendship. But even if it were true Kisuke had recently been quite open and visible in his carrying on with Kuukaku Shiba.

"Would you like something to eat?" Byakuya turned, his voice with hint of urgency, as he blocked Yoruichi's view of the approaching couple.

"Ah, I couldn't. I'd fall asleep straight away." Yoruichi yawned covering her mouth. "But the washroom would be nice." She was looking around.

"This way." Byakuya took her arm almost pulling her to the side in their direction.

"Thanks." she said confused disappearing behind the door of the washroom. Byakuya had been n a hurry for her to find the washroom, almost pushing her headlong into the door when they reach it. She didn't mind it this time.

Byakuya stood to the side of the door almost guarding it, his eyes scanning the crowd seeing Kuukaku and Kisuke arm in arm. Kisuke was staring at Byakuya, while Kuukaku talked to him. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as they darted back at the opening door washroom door. It was another girl exiting. He looked back and Kisuke was approaching him.

"Hello there, Byakuya." Kisuke voice was chipper as he pulled out his fan smiling cheerfully. Byakuya took note of his wild blond hair and his kelly green kimono, his arm was out of one of the sleeves and resting across his abs, in his kimono top.

"Hello." Byakuya did share his enthusiasm.

"So I heard you were taking Yoru-hime to the festival. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" he was looking around Byakuya, scanning to see if Yoruichi was around.

"Yoruichi-sama and I are enjoying ourselves, very much, thank you." Byakuya looked back at Shiba.

"Ah yes Shiba. The family got an invite because Kaien's doing so well in the Gotei 13."

"Understandable."

"How is Yoru-hime? I didn't see her."

"_**Yoruichi-sama.**_" Byakuya emphasized her name. "Is doing well."

Kisuke brushed his crazy blonde hair from his face looking past Byakuya at the bathroom door. Byakuya raised his brow as if to ask. _Was there anything else? _But Kisuke held his ground. For a long moment they stared at each other, neither one willing to move. Their face-off was interrupted by Akiko's shrill voice as she pushed through the crowd towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama." She huffed. "There you are." She was out of breath as she stepped in front of Kisuke.

"Well, then tell her I said hello." Kisuke turned to leave seeing he was defeated, and only then did Byakuya's attention turn to the already chattering Akiko. She went on about how wonderful the play was, making sure that he took note of her family's part in the action, all the while tugging on his sleeve pulling him further and further away from the washroom door. He didn't let her take him too far, keeping the door insight and with in a half shunpo step away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Though time seemed to standstill with the loquacious Akiko and now her group of friends that all beamed as they stood around Byakuya, the hall began to thin of people with the auditorium opening up for the next 2 acts of the play. Byakuya turned to see the same attendant from the night before, bowing beside him with a note in his hand, shaking nervously.

Byakuya glowered, knowing what as in it without opening it. "Where is she?!"

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Four Maples

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 6 - Four Maples**

Yoruichi decided that someone would have fun during this festival and had gone through the East gate and ended up having invited several dozen children from Rukongai to play in the park. The Eastern gatekeeper Kaiwan was quite nervous, but Yoruichi assured him she would take full responsibility should anything go wrong. The children's eyes were wide as wagon wheels when they entered, tentatively through the gate and were led cheerily to the park, by the pied piper, Yoruichi.

With the Noble class were all attending the festivities near the center of the Seireitei, they arrived at the park unencumbered and free of prying or supercilious eyes of the neighborhood.

The Four Maples park was rarely used to its fullest potential so when the children saw its lush green landscape, beautiful trees for climbing, giant animal topiary, winding pathways, floral archways and beautiful flowers, they wasted no time in erupting into laughter and play.

The clouds rolled lazily the the sky, that afternoon. Not the wispy clouds, but the big fat fluffy ones. Yoruichi watched absently then looked back down at the sat on a small slope, her legs out stretched and crossed at her ankles, watching the children play KAGOME KAGOME. Anytime any one of them smiled or laughed, Yoruichi found herself doing the same. The euphhorious voices and laughter of the children filled the air blending with the random songs of the birds.

"Yoruichi! Come play with us." Nakama shouted happily waving to Yoruichi.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'm fine right here." She waved back at her with a smile.

"Please." They begged clasping their hands together, as if praying.

"Please, Yoruichi." Amai chirped. Amai was a sweet little girl, with jade green eyes, jet black hair and tanned skin, whom Yoruichi has seen when she had walked out to the Rukongai to go for a stroll. She had gone through the east gate thinking that that was the last place that Byakuya would look for her. She missed coming to the Rukongai like she had done so many times as a child. The air was quite different, earthy and almost lively, frantic, once she crossed through the gate. But it was something that she was missing. Amai had been playing in the street and was almost run over by a cart when Yoruichi swooped in, scooped her up and into safety. Then asked the little shaken girl if she wanted to play some place special today. Amai had meekly said yes, and then hid her face in Yoruichi's shoulder. They went through the streets gathering Amai's playmates and_ their_ playmates and had come to the park.

Yoruichi stood at Amai's urging and headed to the circle. Her shoulders and back were bare. She had left her kimono jacket at the theater, but she didn't mind. The warm sun on her skin felt wonderful.

"Yoruichi's the oni." Koutaishi, a rough little boy with sandy brown hair and a missing tooth said. His voice was very husky for his small, thin body.

"No, she's not." Amai spoke up again, glaring at Koutaishi. "You're the oni, Koutaishi."

"Its okay, Amai." Yoruichi said stepping into the circle of children and flexing her muscles. "I'll do it. But just you watch I won't be in here for long." Yoruichi closed her eyes and the children clasped hands, then moving around her, they began to sing.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who's behind you right now?"

"Hmm." Yoruichi cocked her hip eyes still closed her hand on her chin. "Sashie." Sashie, standing to the left of Yoruichi, giggled, having had her name called by the beautiful brown shinigami.

"No!" they began to laugh and sing again.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands behind you right now?"

"Is it Noriko?"

"No!" they all howled in laughter and again, and began circling Yoruichi, singing.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped, who stands behind you right now?"

Yoruichi's face fell, her whole body seemed to slump for a moment. And with a big sigh. "Byakuya."

The children were silent, staring at the handsome, dark haired young man who was just as beautiful and captivating as their new friend Yoruichi, even though his face was stoic and fierce. His deep blue eyes piercing, trained on Yoruichi who turned around to meet his gaze with one of joyful defiance. Byakuya's intensity was broken by a tiny soft hand grabbing his.

"You're the oni now." Amai, obviously smitten by Byakuya, her voice as sweet as honey. Her big green eyes shone brightly and happily at Byakuya, never wavering.

He was taken aback for a moment, tempted to snatch his hand away from the girl, but saw Yoruichi's watchful eye on him.

"Ahh..."

"You heard the lady. You're the oni now." Byakuya stared at all the wide eyed faces in front of him, only now feeling ill at ease. Then looking at Yoruichi who gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back as he slowly, reluctantly took her place in the middle of the circle. His expression turning to scowl as his eyes closed staring at Yoruichi's. He could hear Yoruichi's laughter ringing out above the other voices as they played. Round after round went by, with Byakuya losing every one.

"Lets play something else." Koutaishi said exasperated. "He'll be in there forever." The children agreeing, splintered off from the circle like bullets, engaging in other games, picking flowers, lounging while they chatted or climbing trees.

"You hung in there for quite a while, Byakuya." Yoruichi grabbed his face in her warm hands and stared at him. "Seeing how you didn't know their names." She smiled broadly as he pulled away. That fact had not escaped him. "You're a good sport. They had fun." Another friendly slap on his shoulder and she went to take her place on the now shaded slope of the hill she had been sitting.

Byakuya stared at the children playing, then followed her over. He tried to gather his composure and former air of superiority but Yoruichi shut him down.

"Now this is much better than that stuffy theater, isn't it?" She patted the ground beside her, motioning for him to sit beside her. He hesitated for only an instant deciding if he should start another argument or not, he looked around seeing he was out numbered, picturing for a moment the children ganging up on him to protect Yoruichi.

Yoruichi reclined on her elbows, her eyes closed, her head tilted up, and the wind ruffling through her hair. Her fresh scent wafted past him in the breeze, he closed his eyes breathing it in. She always smelled so good to him. He watched her closely, his eyes fondling her as they navigated from the top of her head down her body, over every slope and curve. Her smooth brown skin of her shoulders that were exposed, the delicate slope of her collarbone, the round fleshy orbs of her breast that were peeking out of her top, tempting him, begging to be touched. The flat valley of her stomach and all the way down to her legs, that were hidden under the folds of the hakama. Her legs were again crossed at the ankles. Then took the trip back up her body, meeting her smiling eyes.

She raised her eyebrow slyly, inviting him to come closer. To sample her perhaps?

He turned away, vexed, feeling his face heat up. They sat in silence for several minutes, just the children's voices in the distance and the breeze, birds chirping happily on the trees behind them. Byakuya's body was tense, not knowing what to do with himself in this awkward moment.

"Relax, Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi's smooth, sultry voice broke the silence. In one swift motion she was behind him, on her knees, her hands firmly on his shoulder massaging them. A shudder of pleasure raced through him, surprising him at how easily her touch could do that to him. He turned his shoulder trying to pull away but she held him fast.

"The pride of Kuchiki won't be diminished in the least just because you enjoy yourself." He could feel her breasts on the back of his head, he wanted to lean back into her and look up into her face. _Do it! _He let himself relax into her touch,only. _Little Byakuya crossed his arms, pouting._ Byakuya's breaths coming in deep, as her hands pressed firmly into his skin.

"Who's idea was it to bring the children here?" He was trying to keep himself from drifting off into pleasure.

"Mine, of course." She was rubbing steadily into his strong shoulders, savoring the feel of his muscles in her hands. She stroked his arms up and down then went back to kneading his shoulders. She stroked his neck slightly, up to his ears, back down and then once more. She smiled feeling goosebumps rising on his skin, even though the afternoon was quite warm.

"Rukongai children playing in the Seireitei? When the others find out." He was trying to shake off the shivers of the delight that were filling him without pushing her off him completely.

"Who's going to find out? Will you tell? Is that your duty, as well?" She squeezed his shoulders a little more firmly, her voice going flat. "Besides this is my family's park. I think I can invite whom I please. You're here aren't you? "she sat beside him again.

"You hardly invited me." He said half under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked revving up for an argument. He couldn't argue with her, what's more he didn't want to. He WAS happy he was away from the watchful eyes of others. He was just happy to be beside her. He _did_ want to tell her that. too. He felt the words forming in the back of his mind, but then the thoughts of his actions the day before, telling her about the dress, stopped him.

The children had started another game and were dividing into sides. Amai and Nakama were staring in their direction and the two girls approached, giggling. Yoruichi knew it wasn't her they were looking at. Yoruichi's smile widened as the girls approached Byakuya, shyly. Their faces red, covering their mouths with their hands, as they giggled.

"Will you come play with us?" They asked in unison, sounding like angels. Byakuya was taken aback, glancing at Yoruichi who was was grinning now.

"Go on Byakuya-bo" she pushed him on the shoulder. He stared at their smiling faces, embarrassed a bit. Amai grabbed his hand and pulled on it firmly when he initially resisted. Yoruichi helped her efforts pulling him up by his arm.

"Looks like I have a rival for your affection." Yoruichi giggled looking down at the ecstatic Amai with Byakuya in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early evening; the afternoon had been quite eventful with Byakuya reluctantly babysitting most of the girls while Yoruichi and the boys went back to Rukongai and got lunch after which several of the kids napped; Yoruichi and Byakuya had shared a pleasant afternoon talking about the fun things they had done when they were the size of the children around them. The distance between the two shinigami nobles, was closing. Their reminiscing was cut short as more games ignited.

Yoruichi treated them all to an early dinner which they all enjoyed laughing and talking together. The girls circled around the smiling Byakuya, like moths to a flame. They had watched and giggled happily at his every move. But now they were gathering up things to go back to Rukongai.

"Can we do this again tomorrow, Yoruichi?" Banta, a freckled faced boy with bright orange hair asked at the prompting of Koutaishi, as they walked slowly back to the east gate. The other children cheered in agreement.

"Oh, I'm sorry no." Yorucihi's voice was solemn. "I have other obligations tomorrow." She looked back at Byakuya smiling then back at the boys to her opposite side and winked.

Amai was stuck on Byakuya like glue and almost burst into tears straight away when she crossed into Rukongai. Byakuya smiled and waved at her until she was out of sight as the gate closed with a thud, abruptly stopping her erupting sobs. Both shinigami sighed deeply, standing for a few moments in front of the closed gate.

"It seems you actually had a good time Byakuya. You were actually smiling. You're very handsome when you smile." Yoruichi was quite pleased with the way the day had turned out, looking up at him. "I didn't know you had it in you, I'm surprised." Byakuya looked at her, she winked at him causing his stomach to flutter.

"There's a lot of things I can do that would surprise you." He said as she strode past her, his stoicism falling back into place.

"Oh... That sounds fun." She appeared in front of him, smiling coyly.

He was thrilled by the sexy smile that was curling on her lips. He moved to step around her, huffing.

"Oh! Scared again?" Her sultry voice challenging him.

His jaw clenched. "Afraid of you? Hardly."

"Prove it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her body into his. She had wanted to be against his body all day. She would make the most of this in case he **did **chicken out. She smiled up at him, under half lids, her lips moist, parting, inviting him to taste them.

His heart quickened feeling her warm sexy taut body, against his. Butterflies turned in his stomach, as a flash of sensual heat swept through him. _Kiss her. Kiss her you idiot!!_ A familiar voice from inside him screamed. He felt the slight initial movement of her about to pull away, her smile dimming. _WE MAY NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE, KISS HER!!!!_

Byakuya gripped Yoruichi by the waist pulling her into him more securely against his chest. Her eyes lit up, Byakuya's eyes were boring into her as well. The passion rising in his skin, as he leaned down, kissing her deeply on her full, soft, moist lips.

.

.

.

.to be continued..


	7. Chapter 7 Control

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 7 - Control**

The day had started off with the tension of them having to be together for formalities sake. Then actually evolved into a pleasant day with some children that Yoruichi had befriended from the Rukongai and now had escalated into a passionate kiss, that both Yoruichi and Byakuya had been wanting and needing long before this night.

Byakuya was in heaven, his lip pressed to Yoruichi's. Time seemed to stop as he embraced her; she tightened her arms around his neck tilting her head into their fervent kiss. Low sensual moans coming from her that only increased his lust for her. His wide, hot tongue slid into her open waiting mouth and she sucked it gently. His body responded with ripples of pleasure and his member burst to attention. Yoruichi was pleased with the outcome rubbing her abs against him causing him to growl lowly and pull her even closer into him. His skin was on fire. His large hot hands slid up from her waist and up up up her the soft skin of her exposed back, then up to the back of her neck pressing her mouth deeper and harder into his, his tongue more urgently probing her mouth. He felt her nipples grow hard against his chest.

They kissed deeply, passionately, for how long they didn't really know, only coming up for air for a moment then back at each others mouths. Their tongues dancing, there hands groping wildly. It wasn't until they heard the neighborhood coming back to life from the days festivities that they reluctantly pulled away. Both their faces flushed with passion.

Yoruichi grinned broadly staring at Byakuya. She knew under that composed exterior their was passion lurking but not quite so much as he'd shown thus far. She was excited to see what else the night held for them.

Byakuya was trying to hold on to what sanity he had left looking down at the smiling Yoruichi. She was beautiful. Her lips still moist and a bit swollen from where they had been kissing. He caressed her cheek in surprising affection, he was wanting to kiss her again, but he held himself at bay. He surveyed his surroundings seeing carriages coming back the manors in the neighborhood. He took a deep breath trying to adjust himself in his hakama.

"Let me help you with that." Yoruichi reached out for him eagerly. He almost squealed in pleasure as she touched his aching manhood. He grabbed her hand firmly, closing his eyes to forcefully calm himself.

"Not here." He grimaced, looking past her at the to see if anyone watching them.

"My place is closer." She whispered gleefully grabbing his hand, heading towards the center of the Seireitei.

Byakuya didn't want to wait for her place or his; he wanted her right then and there, which he knew would have been fine with Yoruichi. But as voices filled the air he was coming down off the high of their kiss. Yoruichi felt the distance, the control, growing in him.

"Calm yourself." He took a deep breath standing firmly as she tried to pull against him. He was shaking his head to clear the lusty fog and stepping back from her. "Do you know which one of us is the man?"

"Do you?" She was annoyed at the abrupt change in his tone, as he began to scowl at her.

"Why can't you behave?" He was trying to change the subject to free himself from the decisions his body was trying to make for him. "You come out here for the whole day. What about your duty to Shihouin to you clan."He was grasping at straws, stumbling over the words, trying to stay in control. He was trying to come up with anything to keep himself from kissing her again, or keep her from allowing him to.

Byakuya stared in the glowing golden eyes of Yoruichi. Yoruichi scared him. She always had. He was not afraid of her as if she was some sort of monster but in the monstrous complete type of love she represented for him, to him. She would always be in control and no matter how he tried to assert himself; she would always win and he would bow to her willingly. If she knew how easy it was for her, how weak his will really was concerning her.....That scared him the most and he had never been so aware of that fear until now.

"I made an appearance. What are you getting so upset about.?" Yoruichi folded her arms staring at him. "All this is, this festival, is a parade for the nobles to show off."

"To show others how to live how to behave. We have to set an example." His voice was low and controlled hiding the nervousness he was feeling; as he straightened his kimono top, the bulge in his hakama was fighting against the logic his mind was trying to come up with. Byakuya was frustrated beyond belief. He believed what he was saying but now really wasn't the time. He was torn with his desire to ravish the stunning woman standing in front of him and setting an example by keeping his composure. Silence fell like a brick, between them. Knowing he wouldn't win, and continuing to talk would probably cause** irreparable** damage, Byakuya shunpoed away.

"Wha- what just happened?" Yoruichi was left by herself in the growing darkness of the park. She knew he'd be tough to crack and he was not proving her wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why did you leave? She felt so good so warm! Her mouth was delicious, her skin, her smell, it was the best! _"SHUT. UP." he said to himself.

_._

Byakuya arrived home regretting each moment that he didn't turn and go back Yoruichi. He sighed deeply as he walked in the door, slowly, still thinking he may have time to go to her to save the evening.

"Byakuya-sama!!' The shrill worried voice of Akiko Kasumioji greeted him as he entered his home. He was so startled he looked around and outside the door to make sure he was in the right place

"Oh Byakuya-sama, I was so worried!" Akiko ran to the still confused Byakuya and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. He pulled back raising his arms to the side looking at his blond assailant then looking at his grandfather who had been consoling her previously.

"I told you he was fine." Genrei said looking at Byakuya, shrugging apologetically.

"Why wouldn't I be." Byakuya said curtly grabbing her shoulders firmly and peeling her off him. She stepped back, her blue eyes wide. She wasn't really worried that something terrible had **happened** **to** him as much as she was worried something had happened **between** he and Yoruichi.

"There was no need for you to come over here like this." Byakuya said distancing himself from Akiko as she seemed to stalk him around the room with her eyes. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"It's just that you didn't come back after you left so hastily. Is Yoruichi-sama alright?" Akiko's attempt at sincerity was almost believable.

"What business is that of yours?" Byakuya's low voice caused her to shiver with fear and pleasure.

"Ahh, what Byakuya means to says is that he's fine, Yoruichi-sama is fine I'm sure." Genrei looked at Byakuya who nodded. "We appreciate your concern. And you should be getting home it's late." Genrei came up his hand on Akiko shoulders firmly trying to direct her to the door, seeing nothing good would come from this conversation continuing.

"Its just that....." Akiko stood firm, staring at Byakuya. "I just wanted to talk to you, Byakuay-sama."

"About?"

"About...." She looked at Byakuya then at Genrei, smiling sweetly batting her eyes.

"Oh.." Genrei acknowledged he was being asked to leave and happily complied.

Akiko waited calmly for Genrei to leave the room. She had a small yet commanding presence when she wanted to be heard. She stood quietly for a long while. Getting a man to notice her, like her, fall in love with her had NEVER been this hard for Akiko. Men flocked to her lavishing gifts, attention and compliments quite easily. Even when she had to push a little she always got her man, then discarded him. She had bragged to her friends that at her tender age( though she would never share what that was) she had received over a dozen marriage proposals. But Byakuya was elusive. He hadn't given her a second look since the first time they meet years ago. No matter how many time she had asserted or made herself available to him, batting her eyes and chatting sweetly, he didn't seem the least bite interested, which made her all the more so.

"What do you see in her?" Akiko whispered as she stared at the ground. He didnt answer. He clinched his jaw to stay quiet.

"She's just using you, you know. That type of woman doesn't know how to love you, or anyone."

"How do you know the type of woman she is?" Byakuya took offense at Akiko's assumptions about Yoruichi.

"I know that she's type that won't love you." She waited for him to respond. But he stood unmoving, staring incredulously at. She would have to lay it out for him. "I'm better suited for you." She clasped her hands to her chest. "A better match."

"Who are you to tell me who's best suited for me? I am the best judge of that." He nodded at an attendant that was standing in the corner. The man approached the confessing Akiko extending his arm behind her back, his other hand directing her toward the door. Byakuya turned and left the room fuming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi couldn't wait to see Byakuya again. He was playing hard to get but his defenses were failing, his nonsensical argument before he ran away was evident of that. She smiled in victory. She arrived home pleased at what had begun. She knew it was only a matter of time before she broke him down completely. She headed immediately towards her father's room.

"Please, Yoruichi-sama, he's already asleep." Hideaki seemed to come from nowhere and spoke just as Yoruichi was reaching for the shoji door. "Where were you?"

"Why do you ask?" Yoruichi was turned to go back towards her room, and looked over her shoulder questioningly at Hideaki.

"You had several visitors tonight worried about you and Kuchiki-sama."

"Oh really?"

"Forgive me mistress...." Hideaki began. He knew he may pay for this but he felt he had to say something. "But do you think of how this makes your father feel, the way it makes the Shihouin clan look, with you out gallivanting around? You promised him you'd go to the festival to represent the family."

Her head was beginning to hurt, had Byakuya come by before she got home? She gave up and walked away, saying nothing in retort. Hideaki's words words echoed in her head. H_ow this makes your father fe_el_. How this makes your father feel._ Everything she'd done was for her father, taking over Onimitsukido, taking over as head of the family. Everything. She'd do a million more things for** him i**f needed.

Yoruichi had had enough. The three days off had caused more upheaval and hurt feeling than any mission she and her squad could ever inflict. The fact that even the snippy Hideaki had joined in the fray of berating her was more than enough.

Miyuki, like the mind reader she was, had already drawn Yoruichi a bath and asked only if she had a good day. Miyuki knew hat Yoruichi would share if she wanted to. Miyuki was a true friend to Yoruichi, having helped raised her. She understood Yoruichi and didn't try to change her, if things got too out of hand she would always offer sage advice but leave the actions up to Yoruichi to handle.

Yoruichi sunk into her bath. Her body filled with warring emotions and feelings. Her desire for Byakuya had not waned, but he was like the rest, about pride and family first. Would he be able to accept her as she was? She accepted him for the ass he was. She chuckled to herself and sunk under the warm water. Bubbles rising from her nostrils. The sound of the water gurgling around her was comforting, but it made the sounds in her head even louder. Of all things she didn't want, was her father to be ashamed of her.

She sat up, the water splashing around her, as she took a deep breath. She was so good at fighting and killing but the romancing-intimacy-love thing had been elusive and difficult for her. She didn't think of it as a joke but didn't see why everything had to be so serious either.

Yoruichi at last emerged from her bath refreshed but still a bit upset. She had half way hoped that Byakuya would try to peek on her again. He had been dong it for years before Urahara snitched after **he** was caught by Miyuki one evening and said he'd found the niche to spy from Byakuya.

She sighed such luck from the Kuchiki prince this evening. She was tying her robe.

_Koneko-chan._

Yoruichi stopped in the corridor as she was heading to her room.

_Koneko-can_. Yoruichi looked around,hearing the warm voice in her head again. But no one was there Besides there was only one person that called her that, who would dare call her that. She shunpoed in a half step to her fathers door. Hideaki had gone to bed already. She slid open the shoji to his room.

"Ahh so you heard me..." Her father said trying to sit up. One of his many tricks from his days as the leader of the Onimitsukido.

"Otou-san!" she said in a loud whispered. She knelt beside him, helping him lay back down.

"You didn't come to see me when you got in." He said allowing her to help him.

"Well Hideaki..."

"Don't mind him he fusses too much trying to be protective. I've been dying for quite a while now and I'm still here." Her father said with a smile, his eyes twinkling in the moonlit flooded room. "I want to you to know something.....I'm proud of you." The sting of the tears abruptly welling in her eyes began and she clinched her teeth to try and stop them. "I'm proud of you, Yoruichi. Just as you are. I know you're wild. I know this isn't exactly the life you wanted for yourself or that I wanted for you."

"I happy to be-....."

"You want freedom and not the responsibility of a whole noble house on you're back, don't lie to me Koneko-chan. I know. Your looks came from your mother luckily, but your attitude, thats from me. You're just like me. I didn't want to lead either. But just like me. you've done you're duty and better than anyone had expected. I appreciate that." Yoruichi was overwhelmed with the high praise from her father. His words always meant the world to her, and now when she needed them the most. "I love you for you and for what you've accomplished. So, I want you to know I'm proud of you, as long as you're doing you're best, being your best. Following you're heart, don't worry about what anyone else says, you haven't before so don't start now."

Yoruichi felt a weight was lifted and tears flooded from her eyes, she was glad no one could see it.

Her father smiled feeling the tears from her eyes streaking his cheeks as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Otou-san."

"I love you too Koneko-chan." He sang her nickname out to her causing her to giggle. "Isn't it a bit early for bed, though?" She tilted her head to the side looking down at the mischievous smile creeping in his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya still was distracted and anxious. Akiko's presumptions. Yoruichi's lips. At this point Byakuya didn't care if Yoruichi **was** just using him or not, but how she kissed him…. The earnestness, the passion. There was something deeper than just mere flirtation in her kiss.

Byakuya dismissed his attendants as he washed himself before going to soak. His mind was alive with visions and thoughts of Yoruichi. His body was aching for hers. He tried to calm his mind, his thoughts; but he'd gone too far with that kiss. He wanted more. He **needed** more but, thinking back to how he acted before he'd run away like a prideful foolish scared child. Again.

He stepped from his bath, his body and mind no more relaxed than when he went in. He wrapped a towel around his wet hair, and another covered him at the waist and he headed to his room.

He slid open the shoji stepping in with the towel over his head drying his hair. The door shut behind him with a light, click.

"I thought you'd never get here."

.

.

.

.

to be continued.....


	8. Chapter 8 Horizons

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vast and Absolute**

**Chapter 8 - Horizons**

Byakuya snatched the towel from his now damp hair, his eyes wide, his mouth open. He had been so engrossed in thought he hadn't noticed her reiatsu. Yoruichi was laying seductively on her side, propped up on her elbow, her head resting on her hand in the middle of his futon. She was smiling at him, completely naked. Her other arm was draped over her covering her ample breasts and her top leg was bent and pushed forward covering the treasures between her legs. Byakuya stood speechless. Heat rising in his groin and spreading in pleasure filled ripples through his body.

"I was about to think you fell asleep in there." He was still standing stiff as a board.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to croak out as she stood slowly. He watched the muscles in her sleek, supple dark brown body. She prowled towards him, like a hungry cat sizing up her meal, she wanted to make sure he didn't miss a thing. His eyes went to her firm round fleshy breasts and the darker areola and her erect nipples. A moan escaped as he imagined them in his mouth, his hand cupped under the full globes. No amount of talking would get him out of this even if he was stupid enough to try.

She teased him further as she slid her hands up from her thighs, over her mound that was already glistening with her juices. Her hands continued up her flat stomach, along the sides of tiny waist, her breasts, up to her neck and over her head into a long.... languid.... sensual stretch. Her body was wantonly screaming, aching for Byakuya to touch, lick, fondle and caress it. She wasn't giving him a chose anymore.

"You know why I'm here." She purred softly as she stopped in front to him. Her hands on his damp heaving chest. "Let's finish that kiss." She stroked his chest staring into his dark blue eyes. She felt him melting under her touch and smirked.

"Ahh…." He clinched his hands into fists. His palms sweaty.

"No one's here Byakuya." She purred calmly trying to cut off any excuse he was trying to weakly come up with. "No shame will come to the Kuchiki clan behind closed doors." He was beginning to shiver, fighting with himself. "If you play nice tonight..." she continued circling his nipple with her index finger, then pinching it roughly causing him to flinch. It immediately became hard. "Then I'll be a good girl for the rest of the week." Still he was quiet. His voice was caught in his throat. He wanted to say yes, scream YES!!

_Why are you fighting? She's naked!!!! Get her!!_

"Hmm? Byakuya-bo… The pride of the Kuchiki clan may not be at stake behind these doors... but what about your pride... as a man." Yoruichi stared in his eyes, her other hand sliding down over his abs and the towel to his protruding cock, gripping him as she said the last word. He closed his eyes as her hand closed around him through the fabric.

That did it. Byakuya's will was gone. Why **was** he fighting? He'd admit it with pleasure some other time that he was being foolish and stubborn trying to deny her.

He grabbed Yoruichi's shoulders roughly, holding her fast. She shuddered in delight and anticipation. His eyes were intense and wild, and she could literally see him loosing his senses to lust. He looked over her body, his mouth open as if tasting her already. Then with a snarl he grabbed her forcefully by the waist lifting her up with one arm and ripping off the towel from around his waist with the other. Yoruichi simultaneously, giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts into his chest. He let out a deep relieved lusty groan as their naked bodies touched.

In an instant they were at his futon. Byakuya laying her down gently, not taking his eyes from hers until his hot mouth took hers in a kiss. His fingers combing through her hair as he pulled her in for a deep rough, frantic kiss.

All is composure was gone. The centered gentleman he was in the daylight wasn't here now. This Byakuya was raw, animalistic lusty and full of urgent need. The woman underneath him now was the cause and the cure.

Yoruichi responded to his greedy probing hands that stroked, kneaded her flesh with mewls of pleasure. His mouth only left hers when it descended to her nipples. First one then the other as Byakuya cupped her breasts sucking then biting her nipples gently. She arched her back into him rolling her head in pleasure.

"Oh... yes... Yes, Byakuya." Her erotic moans fueled him on. He stopped for a moment seeing her writhing under him, like so many times in his dreams. She looked up smiling, caressing his face. "Please... don't .. stop."

Byakuya grunted as her word sent another surge of lusty delirium through him. He continued his trek over her body. He trailed kisses down her abdomen going lower and lower feeling the short hair of her mound tickling his chin.

There was no sweetness or affection in his touch when he pushed her legs open, just brutish lust. Yoruichi moaned in delight at the powerful, aggressive, demanding hands of Byakuya. He looked hungrily at her glistening eager slit, prying her outer lips to see the engorged pink button of her clit and the lips covering her dripping opening. He massaged her nub with his thumb. Yoruichi flinched at the maddening pleasure it caused. He teased her a few more times before two of his fingers sunk deep into her her wet entrance, rapidly pumping into her. She yelped out at the unexpected invasion.

Byakuya added his tongue to her clit as his fingers continued their pumping inside her slick entrance. She tasted better than he imagined. She was sweet, earthy, her juices were thick, pooling at her entrance running down his fingers to his wrist. Within a few minutes. Byakuya felt her start to twitch

Yorucihi arched her back again and her body began to stiffen from the orgasm building in each cell.

"Haaannn.... haaan.... haaaannn." Yoruichi moaned were growing,with her mounting orgasm. She had been so horny, she was already ready. "Yes.... Oh yes..." She grabbed Byakuya's head. He looked up at her and she rolled her hips and clit against his seemingly tireless tongue as it slithered over her. She was rubbing herself against his mouth feverishly, as the swelling thrill of her overdue orgasm took her.

She murmured out his name as the waves of pleasure crashed into her, shaking her inside and out.

He watched as she enjoyed the euphoria of her orgasm. Then the waves slowed and she relaxed into her afterglow. Byakuya slid his fingers from her opening was flowing with her cream, immediately moving between her legs.

She had barely enough time to catch her breath when she felt him on top of her and his meaty mushroom head of his hot cock at her wet entrance.

He gave her a bruising kiss again, staring at her as he pushed himself achingly slowly into her. His eyes narrowed in to animal slits, at the pleasure of his cock squeezing onto her tight hot depths.

She bit his lips gently as he continued his assault pushing deeper into her. Her mouth was open at the fullness she was feeling. He was almost too big for her. His hips kept moving in deeper deeper into her until she was completely full. He pumped into her, starting his own rhythm, hitting her back wall repeatedly until she pushed on him wincing in pain. He stopped then pulled out a bit.

"Are you alright Yourichi? Did I hurt you?" There was concern in his voice.

"No, its okay, you can have me any way you want." She smiled giving him a hot, deep salacious kiss, her tongue gliding in and out of his mouth, as he starting thrusting in her again. The raw, animal tempo of their bodies grinding against each other turned into mindless humping. He thrust again and again into her, her legs out to her side. She whispered in his ear, telling him how good it was, or begging him to slow down or speed up.

Eyes rolling back in their heads, sweat dripping from him, down on to her as guttural moans of pleasure were coming from both of them. The full length of him was now pounding in and out of her, the wet stroking of his swollen shaft, mixing with there sounds of pleasure.

"Oh... Ohhh FUUUUCCCCKK Byakuya!! " she screamed in excitement. He thought for an instant to cover her mouth, but this was how he liked her, wanted her, loved her. The real, wild, erotic her. He was pleasing her, making her come again. He'd continued to do so all night.

She kissed his neck and sucked on his ear lobes. "Make me come again.. Make me come again!"

"Yoru-.. Yoru-... Yoru-... ichi.." He grunted with each syllable and each thrust, his balls tightening, his eyes clamped shut trying to concentrate so he wouldn't come too soon. It was taking all his effort.

"Oh, you feel so good... soo good." he hissed between kisses, his thrusting taking on a hungry lust life of their own. He was kneading her breasts again his other hand grabbing at the opposite ass cheek.

"Oh, Byakuya your fat cock feels so good inside me." Yoruichi felt another powerful; orgasm building. She began rolling her hips into him. "Faster baby... Faster... I'm close."

He wasn't ready for this session to end but he was at his limit, he sped up as fast he could plunging his horny hungry cock deeper, faster in and out of her velvety tight little opening. He nuzzled her neck, licking her sweaty skin. She writhed under him, her hands scratching his back. It hurt, but also felt so good. The mixture of the overwhelming pleasure and the stinging pain was normal and welcome with her.

Again her moaning and mewls grew louder and higher, her insides gripping and sucking his now pulsing rod; and with a powerful final thrust he exploded in her. A moment later she shook violently with another intense orgasm hard around his cock, milking him as another stream of his hot cum spurt into her then another and another extending her orgasm even longer. Her toes pointed and her legs tight around his waist. As she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Her body shuddered and jerked at the after shocks, the bliss of her orgasm making her puty in his arms.

He stroked into her slowly as they came down together. Sweat mingling between them, the buzzing in their ears starting to clear.

"Ohhh, that was..." Yoruichi was breathing heavy staring at Byakuya, who was still semi-hard inside her. "...Amazing."

"It was." He breathed out smiling, his head swimming . It was wonderful. Literally a dream come, true only better. He could take his time now, do things slow, easy with delicious relish. Feel every sensation, make her feel it, too. Shout his name all night long. He kissed her again, this time there was affection, caring, a sweet softness, that made Yoruichi's stomach turn with butterflies.

She smiled bashfully.

He touched her lips with his finger and dipped it between them and into her moist mouth, she sucked it like it was a succulent fruit, staring at him the whole time. She flicked her tongue over the tip of his finger, his cock became stiff again. Their eyes were locked for several minutes as her tongue teased his finger and his cock at the same time.

"I'm ready for more." She moaned out her inner muscles contracting around him.

"As you wish." His deep voice growled sensuously as he began to roll his hips into her again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi roused from her light sleep. She felt hot and sticky, but very happy and very satisfied. Yoruichi looked over at the exhausted yet smiling Byakuya, he had his arm draped over her in a very loving, possessive manner. She moved to lift his arm off her but he only pulled her closer, moaning lightly. She didn't want him to have to explain her presence to his family in the morning. She turned into her cat form, to wiggle from his grasp. He grabbed her tail causing her to mew out in pain.

"I'm sorry.... if I hurt you.....I want to you to stay." Byakuya murmured, half asleep. "I prefer your human form though." He scooped her up by her tummy and pulled her back to his chest. She transformed back to her human form, smiling warmly and snuggled into him as he spooned her. She lay smiling in the comfort of his arms and fell back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 Poison

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

**

Vast and Absolute

Chapter 9 - Poison

Yoruichi had managed finally to wiggle away from Byakuya when he rolled over away from her. She sat a long while staring at him sleep, thinking of what he'd done to her just hours before how he made her feel. Sending a rush of warm fluid between her legs and butterflies twirling in her stomach. Was it good for him too? She smiled proudly thinking, Yes. He was still recovering. She kissed him softly on the neck, then disappeared.

.

Byakuya rolled over in the futon, his hand stretching out to his side searching along the soft mattress that was still warm reaching for the hot body he'd fallen asleep with. He sat up afraid looking around madly, thinking for an instant it was all another dream. But he sighed deeply eyes closing rolling his tongue in his mouth with a wicked. He could still taste her in his mouth, smell her. Smell her on the sheets that he pulled to his face taking a deep breath and smiling, He could smell her on _**him**_, on his hands and arms in his hair. All over him. He loved it. He was tempted not to bathe, so he could keep her scent with him all day, so he could let others know they had been together and it was glorious. Yes, he was "tempted".

She was gone, for now. She'd promised to "be good". He knew she'd keep her promise. She left a note for him on her side of the futon. Her side. He smiled, he had already labeled it for her.

I'll be waiting for you .....

- Yoruichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi appeared in the Shihouin Manor, before the sun had risen over the horizon. Before anyone would have noticed her coming back home the way she was. Insipidly happy and satisfied. The more sky was a pale purplish blue.

Miyuki stepped from Yoruichi's room shutting the fusuma. It was empty and neat, the way it had been that morning. Miyuki turned with a start, to see a grinning Yoruichi. Her eyebrow raised as if daring Miyuki to ask where she'd been.

"Ah Yoruichi-sama." Miyuki was blushing almost choking on her words.

"Good morning Miyuki-chan" Yoruichi sang the words brightly, stretching as she stepped naked into her room. "Will you do something for me?"

"Of course" Miyuki's cheeks were still red as she reached for a robe to hand Yoruichi.

"Take this." Yoruichi handed her a small folded piece of paper. "Take Manhau with you."'

Yoruichi disappeared in her room, and Miyuki took her letter, reading it over, then taking off to complete her tasks.

Yoruichi washed, dressed joyfully, visiting her father for a brief period. He had prompted her to be herself , which led her to make the decision to go visit Byakuya that night.

By the smile on her face, her father knew that she had made a wise decision.

Yoruichi waited patiently for Byakuya to come pick her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first two days of the festival focused on more formal aspects; the last 5 days were more casual. So the elaborate and layered kimono were not expected or required though with the exception of the first day, Yoruichi had disregarded that anyway. With the lighter more easygoing feel of the remaining days, yukata kimono for the male and female attendees was acceptable.

Both Yoruichi and Byakuya took advantage of this; Yoruichi wearing a bright orange yukata with a yellow obi. Byakya wearing a Navy blue one with a white and black sash.

The new couple made there way to the Yotsu no Hashira/The Four Pillars theater, snuggling and kissing in the carriage. The theater was set up accommodate the nobles as the procession of floats and dancers and other entertainment. Already up and awaiting visitors were several dozen booths that were offering food and games. The make shift avenues were decorated brightly with colorful hanging balls and lanterns, and streamers blowing in the wind.

"We're here Kuchiki-sama," the driver said, all too soon, they were in front again of the Yotsu no Hashira theater, Byakuya reluctantly pulled himself from nuzzling Yoruichi's neck, his hand not stopping the deep kneading of her breast through her kimono.

"Please try to behave today,Yoruichi." Byakuya voice was breathy and deep in her ear as the carriage stopped, his lips brushing her skin, his tongue flicking her earlobe.

"A promise is a promise." She moaned in response tilting her head to give him better access. "Now I can't say the same for tonight though." She shifted her weight into him her arms around his neck kissing him deep and hard on the mouth, Her tongue lingering in his mouth as they felt the carriage wobble, the driver stepping down. Byakuaya, looked at the door knowing it would open in a moment but didn't want to or dare to stop the amorous advances Yoruichi. She slid her hand down to his crotch between the folds of his yukata, over his fundoshi, grabbing him, squeezing firmly. He responded immediately, his eyes closing as he sighed, his cock firming into a semi-hard state. Then she sat up just as the door opened leaving Byakuya red faced, his yukata tented as he stepped out trying to cover himself.

.

Akiko had been diligent in her search through the crowd to seek out Byakuya. Her search ended with a stifled scream in her throat. Akiko's gaze was venomous and angry, her blue eyes almost green with envy, as she watched Byakuya and Yoruichi walk past her and her friends to their box seats. She watched them closely, they didn't touch or even look at each other, but it was the air between. It was obvious. She knew it. She hated it. She wanted to scream and cry, but did neither.

Yoruichi and Byakuya were escorted to their box seats for the day's entertainment. The same attendant that had carried Yoruichi's tidings twice to Byakuya,watched fearfully, seeing the couple.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving today." Yoruichi said softly in the attendants ear. He smiled weakly, signing in relief.

The afternoon's entertainment began with a parade of different floats and dancers. They went by stopping in front of the box seats to showcase their talents then moved along through the Seireitei.

Yoruichi laughed and clapped along to the music. Occasionally glancing at Byakuya with a loving smile.

Byakuya was his regular composed self, though not really listening to the music or watching the dancers. He was thinking continually about his time with Yoruichi the night before and how quickly he could get out of there this evening and do it all over again. His hand strategically on his lap to cover his manhood, should it swell due to his thoughts or him focusing too long on anyone of Yorucihi's delicious body parts.

From time to time Yoruichi turned and smiled at him, pointing to some fascinating dance move or float, he smiled back stroking her hand that was near his under the folds of their yukata sleeves.

The announcer who was overly excited about the days events, let all in attendance know that there would be a kido exhibition to entertain them next and but before to please try some of the great food at the many booths before the start go the next show.

"Lets go." Yoruichi said standing and puling on Byakuya's arm. "I'm hungry, besides you need to keep up your strength for tonight."

"Ahhh.. You go ahead." Byakuya said lowly motioning to his crotch with his eyes. He had been looking at Yoruichi's breasts as she moved and swayed to the music from the last dance troupe and hadn't recovered yet.

She smiled slyly.

"Well, I hope to see more of that tonight. I'll be back, I promise." She kissed his on the cheek, not caring who saw.

He reached out for her as she left catching himself, and placing his hand back on his lap.

Yoruichi dove into the sea of people that were heading to the bright, lavishly decorated and wonderfully smelling booths. Yoruichi ran into many other shinigami that were off and visiting the festival. Chatting a few moment or waving before moving on to explore the foods and games that were abundantly present.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi! Yoruichi!" She turned at her name being called to see Amai and Nakama running towards her. Yoruichi grinned seeing the little girls dressed in a beautiful pink and yellow yukata and matching geta.

The rest of the children Yoruichi had befriended from Rukongai followed behind Amai and Nakama crowding around Yoruichi; they were followed up by Miyuki and Manhau who had followed Yoruichi's instructions to the letter. Manhau was a young attendant at the Shihouin manor. He was very soft spoken and sweet, though his appearance was quite the opposite. His height rivaled Tessai when he had stayed at the manor, though his physique was more on the slender athletic side. He had soft violet eyes and silver hair that flowed down his back ending just at his waist.

"Miyuki and Manhau came to get us at the gate and gave us breakfast." Amai squealed twirling in her yukata.

"And made us take a bath." Koutaishi said crossly, folding his arms. His hair was still wild.

"Then we got these cool kimonos. Do we get to keep them?"

"Of course."

"It's that fantastic, Yoruichi." Nakama said wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's waist and hugging her tightly.

"That is! You all look so wonderful." They continued crowding around her screaming and laughing; pulling on her telling her to look this way and that.

"Are you some famous person?" Koutaishi asked skeptically, looking Yoruichi over and at the surroundings.

"Mmm. Not really but I know a lot of them."

Koutaishi seemed to accept the answer, for now. The small group started walking with Yoruichi on her tour of the different booths and food.

"Where's Byakuya?" Amai asked, her hand in Yoruichi's as she licked on a large piece of rock candy.

"Oh, he's here somewhere." She smiled. Yoruichi and her like caravan sampled everything eating candies, fruits, takoyaki and other treats.

Byakuya had Yoruichi in his sights as she was being orbited by her young friends. He watched her not because he expected her to leave; though that was a possibility if she wanted to tease and frustrate him. But he just loved to look at her and his new access to her. Byakuya had stepped to the side to speak with some other members of the Kuchiki house, Yoruichi still in ear shot.

.

Akiko had been fuming all morning. Thinking of someway to get to Byakuya. If she couldn't get to him directly, she could at least "appeal" to Yoruichi to leave him alone.

Akiko waited patiently surrounded by her harping friends. Watching Yoruichi down the crowded streets walking and laughing with several children. Akiko's plan was simple. Lay out the facts to Yoruichi so she would have no choice but to stop any pursuit of Byakuya.

Yoruichi, still hand and hand with Amai, were close enough for Akiko to begin her plan.

"I don't see how she could think that just by putting on a pretty dress that would mean she was a lady." Akiko began, her back turned to the passers-by but knowing full well that Yoruichi was just a few feet away. She talked on, poison dripping from her words.

"Does she really think she's right for Byakuya?" Yoruichi looked up hearing Byakuya's name. "She's an assassin for crying out loud. I hear they're taught not to even care about their own comrades. Does she really think she's suited for him? He needs a refined woman, a lady that will dote on him, comfort him wipe his weary head, cook for him. Do you think she'll do that? Do you think she can even cook?" Akiko and her friends laughed smugly. "Does she even know how to be a lady? If it wasn't for those breasts she'd be no different than a man."

Amai not knowing why Yoruichi had stopped or why she was staring at the group of girls in front of them, pulled on Yoruichi to continue walking. But Yoruichi didn't budge.

"Does she really have what it takes to care for him, care for anyone?" Akiko's friends smiled and nodded for her to continue seeing that Yoruichi was listening. Akiko smiled and proceeded with her rant. "Does she even care how her house looks with her out here with those kids? How her association makes the Kuchiki clan look?" Her friends giggled. Akiko was so clever, this would surely work. "Does she even want Byakuya really? She's probably just bored because Urahara left her for that Shiba clan girl?"

"Yoruichi!" Amai shouted frustrated that Yoruichi was still watching the group of girls.

Yoruichi looked down at her short friend, swallowing her anger. "Hmmm? I'm sorry Amai, we'll go."

"Ohh.. Yoruichi." Akiko turned feigning surprise. "I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sure.. " Yoruichi walked up, a hair from Akiko's face. Akiko's eyes grew as wide as saucers, she was expecting Yoruichi to take the hint and run away crying.

"I'll tell you one thing you're quite wrong about."

"Ahhh.... whats that?" Akiko croaked out, trying to shrink back into herself. Her friends had already moved away from her but watched to see the outcome of the confrontation.

"I do care quite a bit about people... like you for instance." Yoruichi's face was calm, expressionless, but quite foreboding.

"Really.. how so?" Akiko's voice was nervous, her body beginning to tremble.

"Because I haven't killed _you_." With that Yoruichi gave her a cold smile, then turned to Amai. "Alright what would you like to do next?" She said brightly following the happy little girl into the crowd.

Akiko gathered herself. The chill of Yoruichi's words still coursing through her. She stood up straight as her friends once again gathered around her. She felt eyes on her again thinking it was Yoruichi, she turned. A breathless gasp caught in her throat.

"Ahh.....Byakuya-sama..?" she muttered, shock and embarrassment, looking at Byakuya, realizing what she'd done, what he had heard.

He glared at her but said nothing, then turned walking into the crowd.

She started after him. "I- I was just joking... I didn't mean..." Byakuya cut her a look that let her know to stay where she was. Her heart was in her throat. Any chance she may have had with him no matter how slim, was now gone.

.

.

.to be continued


	10. Chapter 10 Good Match

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit**

**

* * *

**

**Vast and Absolute **

**chapter 10 - Good Match**

I'll be right over there." Yoruichi said pointing to the box seats for the four families. The children began whining not wanting to lose the pleasure of Yorucihi's company. The pleading never reached her. Yorucihi's mind was elsewhere.

Yoruichi left them to Miyuki and Manhau and went back to the box seats. She hated to admit that she was actually contemplating what Akiko had said.

Was she being selfish? Was she just using him? Did he expect more than she was willing to give? What was she willing to give? Her head began to pound. Those were questions that should come up much later, but she was forced to think about them now. She looked up at the crowd filling the area.

"Of course." She whispered to herself seeing Urahara and Shiba in the crowd. Her heart pounded. Was she just lonely? Did it matter? She cared for Byakuya, she always had. She had just now realized what a wonderful **man** he was. Was it so wrong to enjoy his company? She rubbed her temple. Her head aching more than her heart.

Kisuke and Yoruichi **had** loved each other for a long time and had been friends even longer, they were back to being friends. Things had changed; priorities, duties, They were back as friends. It had not been her choice, but by his actions. A drunken night out and he had ended up getting a little too close to Kuukaku.

It was childish, selfish and stupid she knew. But she was a girl, a sensitive girl on the inside. No matter what her job entailed. She hadn't minded sharing Kisuke with anyone as long as it wasn't _her._

It was something they had talked about, worked out years ago. But they, Kisuke and Kuukaku, they were just drawn together. He explained it as purely physical. Yoruichi didn't buy it or like it. And just like back when they were at the Spiritual Arts Academy and a similar incident happened, they were back to being friends.

Yoruichi hadn't been with anyone since this current go round. She hadn't really minded either. She knew how to take "care" of herself.

And sure the whole thing with Byakuya had started out just to annoy Byakuya, but after the day before just talking with him, in the park with the children. He had actually been pleasant and fun, he was more like the hot headed brat whom she couldnt wait to grow up, and now he was... Then the glorious night they had last night. It was different. The way he made her feel … not just physically, though that was utterly amazing but….inside. In the pit of her stomach... in her heart…. The way she didn't want to leave him this morning but did for his sake, for the pride of his house.

.

Byakuya came up beside Yoruichi as the rest of the crowd was pushing back into see the rest of presentation. Byakuya could see that on some level she was at the least slightly disturbed by Akiko's poison. He knelt besides her, his hand reaching for hers.

"Akiko's beautiful," Yoruichi began before he could touch her. "The blue eyes, fair skin, beautiful petite body. She's very lady like, too.. Very delicate, feminine." Yoruichi began rubbing her slender yet muscular arms.

Byakuya pretended not to hear her.

"She'd bring _pride_ to the Kuchiki clan." The word stung him when she said it like that. "All that blond hair in the midst of you raven haired warriors. Like a ray of sunshine." She continued absently.

Byakuya was grinding his teeth, seething. Yoruichi had never been a victim of modesty or lack of confidence. He defiantly didn't like this side of her.

"She's a good match." Yoruichi continued, the kido exhibition beginning in front of them. The announcer taking the stage. "She's a good match for you Byakuya-bo." She turned to him with a slight smile.

He cut his eyes at her. Was she insane or was she really that shaken by Akiko's words?

"Thats the second time in as many days that someone has presumed to dictate whats best for me. I don't need you lecturing me on who's a good match for me." He replied firmly. "I'll decide that." He grabbed her hand stroking the back of it gently with his thumb.

Yoruichi looked into his eyes, giving a sigh and a wide smile. Squeezing his hand in hers and settled back to watch the performance. How ever their new relationship started, it was what she needed and **wanted** right now.

The crowd erupted into applause, as if in response to the confirmation that Yoruichi got, in regard to her own and Byakuya's feelings. She began to cheer loudly seeing Tessai and Hachi take the stage.

.

In the crowd, Urahara smiled seeing Tessai on stage and turned looking up at the noble box seats hearing Yorucihi's hoots and hollers above everyone else's.

He felt a pang of anguish squeeze his heart seeing Byakuya's hand on Yoruichi's thigh,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next intermission Byakuya joined Yorucihi when she took another tour of the booths with the children.

Amai holding both Byakuya and Yoruichi's hands. Her jet black hair brushed and smooth swaying as she walked, her bright green eyes staring up at the two beautiful people beside her, her tan skin like a bridge between Yoruichi and Byakuya. She looked up proudly between the two, smiling brightly. Though Amai met Yoruichi by chance, if someone who didnt know them passed by or saw them, they would have thought they were a happy young family.

They all played several of the games at many of the booths. Byakuya playing goldfish spooning and getting soaked winning Amai and Yoruichi their own stuffed toys. Then having to go back again and win something for Sashie, Noriko and Nakama after seeing their pouting faces when Amai bragged about her toy.

The children feasted on yakitori, yakisoba, okonomiyaki, taiyaki, and and as much takoyaki as they could eat. Manhau kept up with Koutaishi, Banta and the other boys trying to keep them from running wild and getting into to much trouble with the vendors, as they sampled without paying for the treats. Manhau followed behind them exasperated dropping the appropriate amount of gold coins , as he did.

.

As the sun went down the festival became more crowded. More off duty shinigami came to spend time at the festivities, filling the make-shift avenues.

Byakuya paid no mind to others from squad six that tried to comment on Yoruichi or the children that surrounded the two. Simple siting that it was none of their business. One person who wouldn't be sated with such as answer was his grandfather. Byakuya's mind raced to think of anything to explain, Amai in between he an Yoruichi.

Genrei glanced at the two beautiful females and then gave a wink and a smile to Byakuya. Byakuya nodded, passing his grandfather in the crowd, blushing he tried to rush along with his two female companions.

Yoruichi thoroughly enjoyed her time with Byakuya. Taking little stolen moments to kiss his neck or stroke his chest. When she was really bold, which was most of the time, and they were in a particularly crowded spot she would stroke lower or brush against his sensitive crotch; causing him to glare at her half in shock, half in frustrated lust.

Shiba clan fireworks ended the night's festivities as Byakuya and Yoruichi watched the light show with the children on the roof of the theatre. Several of the children were asleep, totally wiped out from all the food and games of the day. Yoruichi sat close to Byakuya, his stoic facade had been falling more and more as the evening had progressed, now he was more relaxed and pleasant stroking her back or arm. Stealing a kiss when no one was looking.

Amai, Koutaishi and Banta were fighting off sleep their eyes wide, watching mesmerized as the fireworks exploded in different colors and patterns over their heads.

They knew other kids in Rukongai could see these as well but they were lucky enough to get a front row seat.

Koutaishi looked back at Yoruichi who was watching the light show as intently as they were sitting very close to Byakuya, who eyes were on her.

_She must be famous_. Koutaishi thought. Then shrugged. It wasn't bad to have famous friends, and he went back to the fireworks.

Every few moment as a new set for fireworks whizzed into the air and blossomed with a loud boom, oohhs and ahhs escaped the children's lips.

The end of the night came and the crowd started to slowly thin. Laughter, clapping, faint music and chatter filled the streets in place of the booming of the fireworks. Miyuki and Manhau gathered the sleeping children and headed back to the east gate. Yoruichi had promised the brave few that were still awake that they all would be able to visit tomorrow as well.

Byakuya and Yorucihi walked slowly through the crowd to his carriage. Not wanting to night to end, but still looking forward to the next phase of their celebration.

For the benefit of onlookers, Byakuya escorted Yoruichi back to the Shihouin manor.

.

Once at there, Byakuya was red faced and one hand on his crotch, stepping out of the carriage and holding Yoruichi steady as she stepped out.

"Would you like to come in Byakuya?" Yoruichi said sweetly, her lips moist, her chest heaving, nipples hard poking against the fabric of her kimono. She straightened her yukata that was off center on her shoulders. "For some tea?"

"Thank you but no Yoruichi-sama." he said stepping back into the carriage, trying not to look her in her face or he knew he would change his mind. She smiled running inside.

She went to see her father, to tell him of the days events.

"I'm rather sleepy this evening Koneko-chan." He said with a knowing smile, before she got too involved in her tales. "You don't have to stay up with me." She kissed him on the cheek. It was her fathers words of confidence that had prompted her to visit Byakuya the night before. She even hugged Hideaki before she disappeared upstairs.

"Will you need any thing this evening Yoruichi- sama?" an attendant asked, Miyuki and Manhau were still out dropping the children off.

"No, thank you." Yoruichi said smiling, entering her room. The attendant bowed slightly and retired to her room.

Yoruichi was flushed all at once when she closed the fusuma, Byakuya's big strong arms slid possessively around her waist. His tall, strong muscular body pressed firmly against her back.

"You're all mine." Byakuya's deep silky voice was in her ear.. He meant it too. _She was all his._

"All yours," Yoruichi said wrapping her arms around the bare chested Byakuya. He kissed her softly, his hand cupping her breast squeezing, gently as he did… leading her backwards to her futon.. Yoruichi giggled softly in his kiss, as they lay back.

.

.

.

.to be continued


	11. Chapter 11 Prejudice

.DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!

* * *

Vast and Absolute

Chapter 11 - Prejudice

The next two days were filled with Byakuya keeping up appearances for himself. Yoruichi didn't run off but she did kept things lively. She was no wallflower, no shrinking violet. This left Byakuya on the surface stoic solemn shaking his heading and whispering to her to not laugh so loudly, or drink so much or to speak to the children so they wouldn't climb behind booths or on the floats. On the inside he couldn't wait for the whole affair to be over so he could have her to himself again under the sheets of his futon, or hers.

Akiko was seething the whole time not too far away from the secret lovers, watching for telltale signs that they had in fact consummated their relationship. She enlisted the help of her friends some of whom Byakuya had not met, to also watch.

Also watching the couple was Kisuke Urahara, behind the veil of his messy sandy blond hair,his a happy smile and his fan.

Kisuke's mind shifted to Kuukaku seeing a cart of fireworks heading to the launch site. Kuukaku was very busy trying to make each night of the fireworks more spectacular than the last. This was her family's skill, what the Shiba clan took pride in and it had to be perfect. Thus it left her little time to be with Kisuke.

Kuukaku and her fireworks, Kisuke and his experiments. That was a common ground, a connection they had, to explore and create bigger and better things. It was a part of their attraction. Kisuke loved a woman who could blow up things. Both were very focused single sighted when it came to their craft.

Shiba had tunnel vision now which suited Kisuke just fine because all he wanted to do was watch Yoruichi. Kuukaku wouldn't have liked that if she noticed.

Byakuya **DID** notice and he hated it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat dripped from Byakuya's brow as he stroked his long, hot thick cock into the writhing Yoruichi Her body was glistening, radiant with perspiration, her eyes closed, arms stretched out over her head as it lolled from side to side.

Her legs spread as wide as they 'd go, knees bent up to her breasts as Byakuya kept his steady deep pounding rhythms into her. Wet sound of their skin colliding, came in unison with Yoruichi's moans, in the soft, dimly candlelit room of the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya's strong arms, muscles flexed as he held himself up over her, closing his eyes only for a moment or two at exquisite feel of her body, her silky wet cunt. She squeezed his cock from the inside sending a shudder of delight through him causing him to whimper as he pressed deeper and deeper unrelenting into her.

He bent his arms dipping down onto her as if doing a push up, to kiss her passionately. His body still fucking into her; he pushed himself up to watch again. He tasted himself on her lips, from where she had pleasured him, taking him in her mouth repeatedly until he almost cried at the intense rapture of her mouth and tongue on him, slim delicate fingers caressing his balls or snaking up his backside to his virgin anal ring as she did.

His eyes were now lust filled slits as he watched her body move in languid bliss under him. Her breasts wobbled and shook as he sunk into her again and again.

Feeling her body tighten, she stopped moving abruptly, staring at him wide eyed with anticipation and need.

"I'm gonna cum.." She moaned breathless, almost apologizing and pleading at the same time.

He quickened his pace. He taking her fast and rough this time. His pelvis slamming into her as he grunted at each impact, his hair falling into his face as she bucked up into him to receive him as deep as possible, sweat dripping making their bodies slick with sensual energy.

Oh, he thought his mind clouded by pleasure. He was quickly reaching his limit as well, her inner walls holding and squeezing him tight, she stiffened even harder against him. His cock swelling even more, ready to release.

"Haaaan Bya- Bya---….. Ahh.." She began her mounting cries. He loved hearing her sweet sexy voice especially when she was losing control. It turned him on so much. He'd make her scream all night.

He took her like a animal a sexy beast, not letting heart pounding in his chest like a drum. Her hands wrapped around his back, nails seeming to burrow into him as her legs wrapped around his waist. A high pitched ecstatic moan filled the room as Yoruichi came on Byakuay's still thrusting cock. He'd sure she had her fill before he came feeling her body milking him, sucking him off from the inside. Then a fierce pounding thrust into her and a savage grunt, his body tense, frozen over her for an instant as ripple of hot pleasure flowed through him. Then....he exploded into her, stream after hot stream of cum flowed into her. His arms locked, body still tensed as is pelvis seemed to move involuntarily.

Yoruichi breathed deep in his ear, "Oh you're soo fucking good Byakuya."

He loved her. He quivered aith excitement. He felt her spasm increase and she came again sucking his hot spurting seed deep into her.

He collapsed on her, his head in her neck, both their bodies shaking quivering. The sheets had been discarded and thrown to the side long ago. Now they lay exposed naked sweaty, blissful. Not caring. Sharing in the afterglow of the sixth time that night. Only their breath and the breeze outside could be heard now. They lay like that for a long while, entwined limbs, wet skin, the smell of sex in the air.

Byakuya breathed in their co-mingled scent, it excited him. He was getting turned on all over again. He looked down at the now exhausted Yoruichi stroking her brow, kissing her as she snuggled up to, him purring.

They had been at it for hours. Her hand lay on his stomach and hadn't moved to his resting cock for a 7th round yet. Yoruichi was insatiable, but he seemed to have worn her down this evening. He smiled wearily, he might be able to get some sleep before the were meant to get up and head out again. He let himself drift to sleep. holding her tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wanted her again. He wanted her like he had when he moved in and was around her all the time. He wanted her like he did when they were in school and his thoughts were consumed with her. He wanted her like he did on when they were on on assignment with Onimitsukido. He wanted her like he did when he would sneak in her captain's quarters at night, fucking her so hard she had to bit her lipso no one would hear her.

He was greedy, he knew it, but Kisuke didn't care.

The current round with Kuukaku had happened innocently on his side, he wasn't so sure about Kuukaku. Talking over her involment in a set of his experiments, had turned to drinking sake, and that had turned into an unbridled fuckfest. He had planned to forget what had happened and not ever tell Yoruichi, but she was captain of the stealth squad; he was just naive to think he would have gotten away with it anyway now he was paying the price. Friendship would always be between them but he missed the affection, the sex, the love?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amai was intrigued by the puppets as they danced on the string of the unseen puppeteer. So much so she didn't hear Yoruichi call to her that they were leaving for lunch. Amai laughed and giggled. Knees bent getting as close as she dared to the whimsical characters made of wood and paint. She wanted to reach out and touch didn't want to be scolded by Yoruichi.

As the story concluded and the Prince kissed his princess, Amai clapped and cheered, then looked up to smile at Yoruichi. Her eyes went wide in shock not seeing her

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi!!"Amai stood, panicked, yelling looking around frantically, heading through the flurry of people. _She was right there? Where had she gone._

Amai was beginning to panic. She couldn't see. All there was were the waist and hind quarters of the passing adults, who seemed to look past her as she ran yelling. She didn't know where she was or where she was supposed to be headed.

He had seen the little girl with Yoruichi from the day before and when they were all on the roof of the theater. It was a horrible fiendish and backhanded plan but Kisuke didn't care at this point. He had seen her plight. Now was an opportunity.

.

Amai was yelling at the top of her lungs for Yoruichi, fighting back terars.

"Hello there."

Urahara looked down at Amai as she was running to the crowd.

"Hello." Tears were beginning to well as her mouth tuned down in the frown, her small trembling fists clinched.

"Where are you off to?" As if he didn't know.

"I'm looking for my friend, I don't know where she went." Amai's voice was trembling.

"Maybe I can help you." Amai was hesitant staring up into the big smiling blue eyes of the blonde haired man with the fan. She stepped back almost being run over by people passing by. Kisukke htook Amai by the shoulder moving in to protect her.

He took the shaken little girls hand and hugged her to calm could feel her little heart racing. He felt another twinge of guilt at what he was using her for but proceeded. _She really needed help that's all he was doing now, it would also just work out in his favor, too._ He stood and held her hand firmly but gently while she bite her lip to keep from crying and wiped her stray tears when she thought he wasn't looking. He led her through the crowd, she close to his leg looking at him anxiously. He looked down at her from time to time smiling as they wormed there way through the packed crowd.

.

"Amai! Amai!" Yoruichi was jumping from building to building, scanning the crowd, then goign back down to the street.. _Where could she be?_

_._

Kisuke felt a smile roll on his lips hearing Yoruichi's calling for his new companion.

"We're close." He looked down at the now smiling girl as she had heard Yoruichi's voice. Amai took the lead holding on to Kisuke tight, her grin wide and goofy.

"There you are." Yoruichi was relived seeing Amai pushing through the crowd, her little head emerging between two bodies "We're about to go eat. Where were you? I was worried."

"I'm fine!" Amai hugged Yoruichi's legas Yorucih stroked her hair, relieved.

"Can he join us?" Amai asked looking back.

"He- " Yoruichi breath caught seeing Urahara emerge behind Amai.

""I'm sure he has other things he has to do" She said still smiling through her eyes were narrowing at Kisuke. He shrugged innocently.

"Please." Amai pleaded wanting to reward her rescuer with lunch.

"Actually I don't have anything better to do." Kisuke was trying to put on the charm mostly for Amai, knowing she was his doorway in. "Kuukaku is working on tonight's fireworks show and sent me away." He actually kept annoying Kuukaku until he did.

"See he's lonely." Amai said." And He helped me."

If it was anyone but Amai, Yoruichi would have emphatically said no. Yoruichi took a deep breath looking down at her young friend. They'd have a talk about these types of things when she got older. But until then.. Yoruichi nodded at Kisuke, a knowing look in her eyes as to what he had done and smiled down at Amai and they headed back through the elbow to elbow crowd, in search of Byakuya and the others

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya was watching the boys jump and crawl over the much suffering Manhau, as they tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"When are we gonna eat?" Banta asked rubbing his stomach. He looked up red faced as his stomach growled. Koutaishi laughed then stopped when his stomach growled too.

"As soon as Yoruichi-sama and Amai come back." Byakuya said coolly. Banta and Koutaishi looked at each other and then back at the stoic Byakuya they sat down beside him mimicking his moves. Byakuya looked at them out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a little inside.

"They're here!" Nakama shouted.

"Finally!" Banta said as his stomach growled.

Byakuya's jaw clinched seeing Kisuke walking up with Yoruichi. The timer had been set. It was only a matter of time before he blew and took Urahara with him.

Yoruichi smiled at Byakuya anxiously and apologetically.

"Amai wanted to bring her new friend." Yoruichi grabbed Byakuya's hand to reassure him, she was still there with him, for him.

"I see."

Amai plopped down between Yoruichi and Byakuya. Kisuke was edged at of his seat beside Yoruichi by Koutaishi who studied him and the marked difference between he and Byakuya.

.

The children ate happily talking and laughing about the shows, performers and what they wanted to do next. Anyone over the age of 12 knew there was something very awkward with the three shinigami seated with them. Miyuki and Manhau stayed alert but kept their eyes down in their food.

Byakuya was quiet, his anger boiling under the surface. Kisuke chatted with the children, happily telling of his experiments.

Yoruichi seeing it couldn't be helped, just relaxed and enjoyed herself, glancing at Byakuya often to blow kisses to him or mouth dirty words of things she wanted to do to him, which threw him off his tantrum and caused him to blush several times.

.

The picnic was thankfully over within an hour or so, as the children were running off followed by Manhau and Miyuki.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke. He was always as charming as hell, and had managed to charm that children instantly. He was a good friend, she **did **like talking to him. Happy memories with him flooded her thoughts.

Then she looked at Byakuya, Her most recent and wonderful memories with him, filled her thoughts and a wide sly sexy smile spread across her face. She looked at the brooding Kuchiki prince, whose face said what he didn't dare to speak.

Byakuya looked at Yoruichi who smiled at him. He didn't return the sentiment. She was stung a bit, but remembered who she was dealing with, leaving the two males to their staring contest.

The lovelorn men sat in silence, looking at each other now.

Kisuke felt the pressure building. He knew what would come next from Byakuya. A warning to stay away from Yoruichi or a swing, or both. He wanted to avoid any such outcome and excused himself before Byakuya could do either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya was insufferable the rest of the afternoon and wouldn't stop his sulking until Yoruichi had pulled him to the side, not only to stroke his ego but his manhood as well.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked indignantly. Yoruichi was pushing up on him in a dark deserted corner, out of the sight of the crowd, his hands finding their way to her hips.

"What do you think?" She started kissing his neck and rubbing herself against him.

"Why did _he_ have lunch with us?" Byakuya asked bitterly, bringing up the reason for his bad mood.

"I told you, Amai found him." Yoruichi continued her quest over his body.

"More than likely he found her."

"Probably," Yoruichi replied distracted. She sunk to her knees and was fumbling with his yukata.

Byakuya moaned in pleasure as Yoruichi's nimble fingers slithered through the folds of his kimono.

.

.

.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12 Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

* * *

Vast and Absolute !!

Chapter 12 - Pride

They had taken a seat in the noble box, Byakuya exhaled in a long, satisfied sigh and smiled dreamily at Yoruichi. The tension had literally been drained from his body. He looked over at his lover as she wiped the corners of her mouth, the last evidence of their most recent union, smiling back at him.

Suddenly applause spread through the crowd as the next set of performers were coming to the stage.

Several giant taiko drums, as big as the Seireitei gatekeepers, had been set up on the stage. The drummers took their positions on either side of the huge instruments. They wore crimson red robes, with white tops and red headbands. They were bare foot and their faces were covered with a long strip of white cloth. They pulled out their thick matching bight red drumsticks.

A hush fell over the audience as the musicians raised their hands dramatically .

A shout of "Junbi!!" came from the lead drummer as the rest of the drummers raised their arms then began to play, forcefully.

Haunting primal pounding beats filled the air. The crowd was united in the one heart beat that was the beating of the drums. Blood-pumping, hearts swelling, clapping in time.

Yoruichi had to move, she had to dance. She felt a warm glow fill and begin to flow through her.

Byakuya watched her with lustful intent as she began to move to the beat of the drums.

The beat was calling her. Yoruichi smiled seductively at Byakuya. the drums, the music, the beat was like and aphrodisiac and she was ready to move.

Hanabi-Odori(Fireworks Dance) began through the crowd, clapping and singing ensued as lines formed for the huge dance. Yoruichi wanted to dance, move and she wanted to do it with Byakuya. She glanced back at him, he was staring at her. When their eyes met it caused her heart to flip with joy. She shuddered with desire. She couldn't contain herself, she wanted to dance to move and she wanted to do it with him.

"C'mon, lets go!" Yorucihi's eyes were twinkling, she was almost giddy and totally sexy. Byakuya's eyes were wide with horror though.

Out of all the things he could do, all the things that he was proficient at, all the things that he made look easy and effortless, dancing was not one of them. His mind flashed to when he was younger and the very woman now asking him to dance was a smiling teenage laughing at him mercilessly at his two left feet.

He shook his head firmly folding his arms in defiance.

"Please Byakuya," He shook his head like a willful child. "I can't believe after last night, you're gonna to say you don't have any rhythm."Yoruichi whispered in his ear, her tongue flicked his earlobe causing a familiar electric thrill to rush up from his groin. His face went completely red and hot. If it was**_ that _**type of dancing he'd be fine.

She stood up looking down at him with a sultry smile, her hips moving seductively, her wet pink tongue peeked between her moist full lips as she licked them. He opened his mouth gasping in anticipation, his cock roused and eager.

Yoruichi giggled, swaying and wiggling her hips as she moved backward on the dance floor,curling her finger, calling for Byakuya to follow her; but he sat tight, hands on his tented yukata as she was swallowed up by the dance floor and the sensual primitive beat of the drums.

He sat back regretting that he hadn't paid more attention in dance class when he was being taught traditional odori. A longing smile crept on his face as he watched Yoruichi in awe. She was his goddess. Yoruichi's lithe sexy body moved around the makeshift dance floor, effortlessly. She made even the most mundane moves look sexy.

x

Yoruichi danced and clapped with the other revelers. Amai, Nakama and the other girls by her following her moves. The two little girls seemed to shake erratically in stead of moving smoothly. She enthusiastically waved again at Byakuya trying to get him to come down and dance with her, clasping her hands as if pleading with him. He smiled waving shaking his head no. She frowned up playfully, upset that she was turned down again, then continued to dance again with the girls.

Then like dark clouds rolling in on his happy expression, anger and jealousy darkened his face as Urahara danced his way up behind Yoruichi, taking her by the hips.

x

Yoruichi turned with a start at the foreign hands on her hips. Seeing Kisuke, she moved them to up her waist. She smiled and accepted his dance invitation. She readjusted Kisuke's hands again, moments later, to a safer position.

Byakuya nostrils flared with fury as he tried to keep himself seated. He almost split a vein, his fists. He wanted to scream, to lunge and strangle Kisuke. He'd had enough and someone would hear about it.

He watched in horror as Kisuke danced closer and closer to Yoruichi, touching her waist, her arms, her hair in the guise of moving it from her face.

Yoruichi didn't welcome his advances but she also didn't stop him**_ forcefully _**enough for Byakuya's taste. He fidgeted his seat, seeing only those two dancing, the pounding beat, like a hammer stamping in the image of the two dancing into his memory.

.

Kumiko's face lit up as she followed Byakuya eyes to the dance floor and to Yoruichi and Kisuke as well. Then back at Byakuya as he grew angrier.

She found something . She dashed off from the lamp post she was standing beside and ran through the crowd.

.

Akiko was turning down dance offer after dance offer. Her face frowning up more and more thinking about her miscalculation days before.

"Akiko! Akiko!" Kumiko rushed up to her smiling.

"What is it?" Akiko snapped

"I found something." Akiko shook her head not understanding .

"With... Byakuya.." Kumiko stood taking a deep breath with a smile.

"Wha-..What?" Akiko was intrigued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long while Yoruichi made her way from the dance floor, her skin dewy with sweat. Amai and Nakama followed her.

Kisuke had tried unsuccessfully to keep her dancing. She flopped down beside the seething Byakuya, not realizing the volcanic anger that was building in him.

"You should have danced with me Byakuya-bo." She reached out for him.

"You seemed to have a partner." He kept his hands in his lap, staring straight ahead trying to conceal his displeasure.

"Amai and Nakama?" She looked sincerely innocent, then she glanced at the tired out girls who were still smiling and wiggling to the music. "Their too short, my back hurt bending down to dance with them."

"I meant Urahara." He glared at her,now his anger beginning to bubbling over, but she hadn't noticed she had rolled on her back and was fanning her face with her hand.

He slowly took in her raw beauty, even in this unrefined position. Her yukata cling to her shapely form. Her breasts almost spilling out from the top as she lay back. How easily he could take her like he had done repeatedly the night before. She was his now.

For the first time this week both the 12 year old and "grown up" Byakuya were in agreement. They didn't like Kisuke, that hadn't changed since the first day he met him."They" would not share her. She would have to choose between them.

"Hmph. He's horrible." Yoruichi continued still fanning herself. "He flails around like a wet fish. Though I think he was over doing it to them laugh." She looked back at the girls.

"Hmph." He stood pulling her up with him, his hand firm; gripping her arm. He pulled her to the side, leading her down a lonely deserted alleyway they were in earlier.

"What is it Byakuya?" Yoruichi said confused straitening up and he cornered her against the wall. She had just now realized the marked difference in his demeanor.

He took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." There was a long silence like a void had been opened . Then the music seemed to slowly flood back into surround them. She was quiet though staring at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." He repeated himself more firmly, staring into her still incredulous gaze.

She raised her eye brow, tilting her head at his comment, trying to process his demand.

"Yoruichi," He began a third time, becoming irritated and a little concerned that she hadn't replied with anything yet. But he continued just the same. "I don't want you to see Kisuke any more." His breath caught in his throat, he swallowed hard waiting for her to respond.

She still stared silently at him, her eyes narrowed for an instant, and he shuddered expecting the worse. Suddenly her face brightened and she giggled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know what.." she said happily, her golden eyes were warm and loving, though there was a faint chill in her smile. "We'll pretend like we didn't have this conversation," she walked away back to the music.

.

Byakuya was distant, cold. His head pounding, swimming, drowning with shock and anger. He didn't want to share. He wouldn't. Why couldn't she understand that. He told her quite clearly she was all his. He meant it. He walked aimlessly though the crowd, smiling faces, laughing couples hugging and holding hands, only annoyed him even more.

A faint sweet voice peeked through the storm of his thoughts.

"What's wrong Byakuya?'

He looked down at Amai like he'd never seen her before.

She stopped in her tracks, chilled to the bone by his cold vacant stare. She stayed where she was as he continued into the crowd.

.

Byakuya kept his distance from Yoruichi and the children for the rest of the afternoon like a spoiled child, prideful child, who was told he had to share his toy and had hastily decided he wanted it no longer. If she wasn't going to make a decision he would.

.

Kisuke watched the tormented Byakuya with a perverse smile. He finally relaxed in his mind seeing his way back to Yoruichi, no matter how long it took, was once again clear. He was set to make his move in.

.

Kisuke chatted to the distracted Yoruichi as she scanned the crowd for Byakuya.

"What's it called again?" Amai asked Kisuke about the new experiment the was telling them about. Amai found Kisuke amusing and didn't see why Yoruichi didn't feel the same about the blond headed clown.

"I call it the Hyogyo-.."

"Kisuke! There you are." Kuukaku said coming up to him as he was talking to Yoruichi and Amai.

Yoruichi stiffened, nodding civilly, squeezing Amai's hand in inadvertently.

"Oww... Yoruichi." Amai squealed.

"Oh! Im sorry." She looked at Amai then bent down and kissed her little hand. "I'm sorry." Amai smiled at the warm affectionate attention she received.

Urahara's smile behind his fan sank like a ship broken in half.

"We need your help." She continued to Kisuke. "Mind if I steal him away, Yoruichi." Kuukaku smirked at her statement. Kisuke cringed, his eyes closings at the defeat in this current battle.

Yoruichi bit her lip looking down at Amai to focus and stay calm.

Kisuke waved sweetly to Amai as he left with Kuukaku, and looked apologetically at Yoruichi but she had already turned to go in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya's cold war continued as they headed home for the evening. He was distant, angry silent in the carriage. No matter how Yoruichi tried to warm him up. Pushing off her advances without a word.

"C'mon Byakuya." She said frustrated as they pulled up in front of Shihouin manor. He said nothing letting her out of the carriage and quickly jumping back in. She sighed at her defeat.

She went to visited her father. He could sense she was distracted and pretended to be asleep. She kissed him lightly and headed to her room, hoping to talk things over with Byakuya when he made an appearance. Hopefully he'd be in a better mood once they were both naked.

.

She sat up for hours, naked staring at the open door of her suite, that faced the courtyard. _He couldn't be that mad could he?_

.

He was still awake staring at the ceiling, the fusuma of his suite facing the courtyard, was closed. He was brooding.

Thoughts had been swirling in his mind for hours, like a whirlpool, dragging him down into depression and jealousy. _How she could pick him?_ That's what her actions showed. Byakuya felt Yoruichi picked Kisuke's friendship over his love.

Love. That's what is was since she'd first smiled at him so long ago. Love. His first love for the rest of their existence and she'd turned her back on it.

He rolled over, in his futon, tangling in the sheets. His face contorted in sadness.

He heard scratching at his door. His heart leapt for an instant. He knew who it was, he stood up........ angrily, he left his room.

.

Waruni, an attendant at the Kuchiki manor was walking the halls. She couldn't sleep, again. She was headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. The short brown eyed maid, crept lightly over the floor of the manor. She drug her fingers through her curly aburn hair. She stopped for a tense instant, hearing the floorboard squeak under her weight. She knew the Captain and Lieutenant would have been able to hear her stomach growling let alone hear her trying to sneak to the kitchen for something to eat, but they hadn't called her on it and she stomach was getting louder. Now all she had to do is stay off the radar of Miss Kaori, the head maid, then she'd be fine.

Her eyes widened as she pulled out some stored rice balls and sweet bean paste. She snuck out of the kitchen to the outside of the manor to savor her food and she'd have a better chance of making it back to her room should Miss Kaori make a trip to the 's when Wauni saw it. A beautiful black cat, sitting quietly in the courtyard by the door of Byakuya-sama's suite.

"Kawaii....." Waruni gushed clasping her hands by her chest, food falling from her mouth. "How cute." She was torn between running over and trying to catch it or going to get milk to try and entice it to come to her.

She decided. She went to get the milk from the kitchen, pouring it in a bowl she walked down the hall headed to the nearest fusuma, near the courtyard.

Then our of nowhere, she began to shake, feeling the reiatsu of Byakuya come up behind her. He normally kept his reiatsu well in check, as not to upset or overpower the attendants, but now it seemed to be seeping off him, like a heavy cologne. It was heavy, furious, dark.

Waruni tried to breath. She stumbled, feeling light headed, almost spilling the milk.

"Where are you going with that?" Byakuya said steadying her by her elbow.

"There's a cat...-" She tried to say, still choking on his reiatsu.

"Don't feed it." He said bitterly. "That's a perfectly good waste of food." With that, he strode down the hall back towards his room.

Waruni took a breath as he disappeared down the corridor, she was heartbroken and left wondering if she should feed it anyway. But she thought better of it and headed back to her room.

.

.

.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13 Happiness and Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters **

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

**

**Vast and Absolute **

**Chapter 13 - Happiness and Hell **

Jealousy and anger twisted and turned inside Byakuya. His stomach churned with a sickening feeling of yearning and regret, but his pride, ever vigilant kept him from saying so, kept him from apologizing. Byakuya couldn't really sleep that night. When he did finally fall asleep, within minutes, it felt as if his attendants were in his room waking him. He wanted to rollover and go back the oblivion of unconsciousness.

They had poured into the room, to open it up for him and prepare him for the day. The huge fusumas were slid open to let in the morning light.

_Fortunately_ he thought, _that last day of this horrible festival_. Then he could go back to his normal life, away from her. He felt the aching in his chest increase at the thought.

He saw an attendant shuffling at the door facing the courtyard; the attendant bent and picked up something.

"What is it, Satu?" Byakuya asked absently seeing him,

"It's a flower," the attendant, said turning. "A white Tsubaki.."

.

Akiko was standing confidently in the waiting area of the Kuchiki manor. She had seen the arguments, the cold looks the day before. Her spies were everywhere. She wanted to make a good impression on Byakuya before he disappeared into the Gotei 13 the next day. She had watched them with a smug delight. Whatever connection they had, thankfully had eroded.

The attendants stared at her in disbelief. Though not in the room at the time, they were all aware of what happened when Byakuya had made his feelings for the Kasumioji female quite clear.

They all took strategic positions to stay away from Byakuya, but well within earshot of what would be round two.

.

Genrei was dressed, ready to head in for his captains duties, attendants staring into the front parlor scurried away as he approached. Genrei, walking to the front of the mansion, looked up from his paperwork seeing Akiko. He too sensing another row would erupt, turned on his heels and left out the back door.

.

Byakuya was lost in thought while he dressed and didn't go for breakfast. His appetite gone. He headed to the front of the manor, stopping short seeing Akiko. He let out an audible disgusted sigh, seeing her standing near the door, smiling holding Suisen (daffodil)

"Forgive me'' she said with a sweet smile, honey dripping from her words.

He narrowed his eyes "What makes you think I would want anything to do with you."

"I was wrong, terribly wrong." She paused for effect, sniffling to add to her performance. "I acted horribly. She's just so confident, mysterious. I knew I could never compare to her. I was just trying to get her to leave you alone. I guess it was a stupid and childish way to fight for you."

Byakuya snapped to the present at her word. _Fight for her affection._

Her face clouded with uneasiness as Byakuya remained silent. Suddenly he strode up to her. His presence was overwhelming she almost fainted at his sheer maleness, let alone his reiatsu.

"I don't know what dark sorcery possessed you to come here. But no matter what you think, I want nothing to do with you, nor will I ever. Even if at the end of all existence only the two of us remain I DO NOT WANT. YOU. Now leave." His voice was sharp, yet low and booming like thunder.

Her mouth opened in dismay, her heart seeming to stop, as tears flowed freely down her flushed cheeks and she stood alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His feelings were clear. Yoruichi sighed about her lonely night. It gnawed away at her confidence. She had stayed at Byakuya's door until her ego could take no more. She thought of swearing off men altogether. Then thought better of it, her mound began to tingle as the thought of their good points filled her mind.

She would be sad not to spend time with the children anymore, too. They had been a bright spot in the week of happiness and hell.

Yoruichi watched, almost forlorn, as the children ran into the opening festival, their bellies full from breakfast, new yukata and washed bodies. Koutaishi had taken a bath with much less fuss that morning.

Amai looked back a Yoruichi who smiled at her, but she could see that Yoruichi was sad. Amai could tell something was wrong between she and Byakuya. They were not acting like when she had first met them. Amai looked at Nakama, then back at Yoruichi.

"Go on." Yoruichi said waving her hand as if shooing her away.

Amai waved at Nakama and walked back to Yoruichi grabbing her hand.

"I'll keep you company." She grinned. Yoruichi melted.

"Okay."

The girls were soon joined by Soi Fon who had made it down to the festival, finally, after doing all the paper work that Yoruichi had "forgotten" to do before her time off.

Yoruichi still had to sit in her appointed seat during the opening of the last day's events, which were set to have all the performers and the like, go all out to impress their captive audience.

Yoruichi had been avoiding that duty but now was headed to her box seat. Amai reluctantly let her hand go.

"I'll be out here if you need me." Amai shouted. Yoruichi turned around, perplexed and smiling at the waving Amai as she went to join the others with Soi Fon in tow.

Yoruichi looked up seeing Byakuya scowling down at her as she took her seat. She sat down silently, smiling up at him as if she'd just met him. They both sat as still as stone for the duration of the opening ceremony; as soon as that was done, Yoruichi was gone into the crowd with a flash step, to the waiting Amai and Nakama.

_Why was his chest hurting if he was doing the right thing?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soi Fon was trying to get Yoruichi to open up and tell her of the previous days activities, Yoruichi wasn't in the mood for talking and did everything she could to get Soi Fon in to whatever type of festival game they came across.

Even forcing her to do some karaoke, which brought a smile to her face. She Amai, Nakama and the other girls clapped along. Yoruichi even dared to join Soi Fon in a song, that sounded like two cats being drowned, but she was smiling brightly and totally relaxed afterward.

"Singing was never your strong suit." Kisuke said as she exited the stage, red faced but happy. Kisuke had never been too far of from Yoruichi all day, Amai was his doorway to Yoruichi and Amai found him quite charming.

"Its not always about the voice," Yoruichi said taking a drink from Miyuki, and swallowing it down. "At least the crowd was entertained." She said loudly. The crowd mostly male hooted and whistled as Yoruichi waved her arms.

Kisuke was like a shadow to Yoruichi, he didnt press her about anything, but was happy he wasn't being sent away. It was like old times, just two friend enjoying each others company.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi!!" Banta screamed as he ran up. "Koutaishi's in a fight." She sighed for a moment then followed after Banta.

Yoruichi came up on Koutaishi stripped down to his fundoshi and bent over ready to attack another half dressed boy.

They were standing in a makeshift dohyou, sumo wrestling ring, and a match seemed ready to begin. He was set to sumo wrestling with another little boy from the Seireitei. Taunts about Koutaishi's wild hair had gotten the unfortunate noble challenged and with his pride on the line he couldn't back down.

Now the boy was cursing himself. The noble boy putting on his bravest face. Koutaishi ready to show all comers what he was made off.

"Lay into him Yoshi." Yoshi seemed to shrink at the mention of his name. He was one for talking but he knew he wasn't one to follow it up. The slight boy with the gleam in his eye didn't seem to have the same problem. Yoruichi and the other girls laughed and shouted as they cheered on Koutaishi.

As cheering for Koutaishi started, he was filled with even more confidence seeing Banta back with Yoruichi, Amai and Nakama as he made quick work of the young Yoshi, knocking him out of the ring within two steps.

Koutaishi was taking his accolades, arms raised as his friends cheered him. Banta slapped him on his bare back, and Koutaishi struggled not to show how much it stung.

"Good work Koutaishi." Yoruichi said kissing him on the cheek. He gasped, turning red. Feeling his body aching for her and his fundoshi getting tight he ran through the crowd as if he'd been hit.

They watched on as other brave and handsome (Yoruichi noted) young men jumped into the ring to challenge one another and show their strength. She stayed around to watch the continuing matches lost in the sight of virile young bodies.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Byakuya stepped into the ring, dressed in only his fundoshi. Yoruichi swallowed hard, her breathing beginning to quicken seeing his beautiful strong athletic body.

Byakuya looked up stone face and pointed into the crowd, right at Kisuke. He growled contemptuously.

"Who me?" Kisuke mouthed almost in audibly.

Byakuya stood tall, still pointing fiercely, all eyes in the crowd had turned to the blond captain.

Yoruichi coming to her sense for a moment looked at Kisuke too.

_Oh no._ Yoruichi thought, _he not going to._. But Byakuya was.

Kisuke tried to laugh off the challenge

"Go on Mr. Kisuke you can't back down from a challenge." Amai said, tugging on Kisuke's arm Kisuke looked up at Yoruichi, who was hiding her head in her hand .

"Go on." Amai urged again.

Kisuke submitted as most people did to Amai. And began to disrobe. He undressed slowly all eyes were on him.

No one but Yoruichi, Byakuya and Kisuke and maybe Miyuki and Manhau had known what had brought this on. News had traveled fast and shinigami from squad six, two and 12 were pushing out the nobles and onlookers to see the match up. Squad member were beginning to fight amongst themselves to proclaim their Lieutenant Kuchiki or their Capt. Urahara as the imminent winner.

Yoruichi wanted to disappear.

It seemed like forever but Kisuke was finally prepared stepping into the dohyou to shouts of praise from his old comrades and boos from squad 6.

"Kill Lt Kuchiki!!" was being shouted from squad 12 members.

Byakuya watched Kisuke with a deadly gaze. This would be settled today. And he would leave with Yoruichi on his arm or die trying.

Kisuke had feared it may come to this but still was happy he had made the effort to get back onto Yoruichi's good graces. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile. She looked disappointed, at which one of them he couldn't tell.

The men took there stance bent over waiting for the start of the round. Captain Shinji Hirako jumped into the dohyou to act as the gyouji(referee).

Amai had pushed her way to the edge of the ring to watch Byakuya and cheer him on. "Yeah!!! YEAH BYAKUYA!!"

Kisuke looked at her in shock.

"Amai?"

"Sorry Mr. Kisuke, I like Byakuya better. But your really funny." she shouted back.

The two men circled each other, feeling each other out. The shouts from the crowd seemed to fade as they were focused only on each other.

"Do we really have to do this?" Kisuke asked almost laughing.

"Yes." Byakuya said in a gravelly voice, trying to still his angrier. This was a long time coming. He wanted to take Kisuke down for decades now.

Yoruichi wanted to run away. Hide. Tell them to stop. But pride was on the line and they had to finish what had been started. So she stood almost not breathing

Soi Fon on the other hand smiled to herself. Finally, she thought, feeling that Byakuya could finally take Kisuke down a few notches where he belonged.

They collided like two immovable objects, sending a gasps through the onlookers. Each pushing against the other. Their feet digging into the sand. Muscles tensed and bulging on each of the men. Fierce looks crying death and a multitude of curses at the other.

It took only a matter of second though everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Byakuya teeth gritted pushing forward on Kisuke who was smiling the whole time like he'd done nothing wrong and didn't understand why he was there.

Byakuya pushed with all his anger and might against Kisuke, and in an instant Kisuke was outside the ring. Byakuya stood over Kisuke, victorious, squad six erupted in cheers and shouts of joy.

Yoruichi took a breath not knowing how she should feel and disappeared into the crowd.

Hiyori ran to Kisuke. Kicking him in the face.

"You fuckin dumbass!!" she shouted at the recovering Kisuke "You can't take out this skinny prick!!" She glared at Kisuke as Byakyua clinched his jaw, and walked out through the crowd snatching his yukata and geta from a bystander that had been holding them.

Byakuya headed far away from the revelers out to the barrack of the shinigami. He put back on his yukata. He didn't feel any better than when he had made the challenge though everyone saw him as the victor.

.

"Why did you let me win?" he said to Kisuke feeling him come up behind him. _Unless you were looking for it you wouldn't have seen it, Kisuke did it effortlessly. Turning his back to Yoruichi so that she wouldn't notice. Byakuya was fighting with his heart and not his head, he had lost before the fight started. Kisuke knew that. He saw in Byakuya's eyes what he himself wasn't ready to give to Yoruichi. And relaxed into Byakuya's advance and let Byakuya push him from the ring._

"My squad thinks I'm a goof anyway. They won't care. Your's on the other hand, would."

"Why should you care?I wouldn't do the same for you."

"I know and I wouldn't have called you out either.. That's just what kind of men we are."

"I don't like you."

"I know…..You're not exactly my favorite person right now either………" There was a long bloated silence. distant sounds of cheers and music in the air.

"She cares for you." Kisuke began. He had pulled on his yukata, though it was just tied at his waist. He held his head in his hands. "I hate that…………………She always has."

Byakuya felt a strange numb comfort in Kisuke's words. He was shocked and happy. His face didn't show it though.

"She doesn't want me Byakuya, I wish he did…… You know she's not one to lie. If ever there comes a time and she doesn't want you, you'll be the first to know……………"

Kisuke stopped, remembering when Yoruichi had seen him with Kuukaku. She didn't cry, she didn't even scream at him. She just looked at him, a smile on her lips, but her eyes were sad and hurt, he knew without her saying a word. , THAT part of their relationship was over.

"I used to be very jealous of you….. games of tag.. I still am a bit." Urahara looked a Byakuya smiling, his guard down. He was lost in thought for a moment. "She never invited me to play…. that always pissed me off……..That was always just for you and her, then she'd come back and talk about you for hours and what a great person you were and how you'd make a great captain one day………………I hated it, hated you.. Isn't that childish. " Both men were quiet, each stroking their wounds of jealously and hurt.

"If you have her Byakuya, as a friend or a even better as a lover, for how ever long SHE chooses. Enjoy it. Cherish it……............. I have a theory.... that her transformation to her cat form, as opposed to any other animal, say a wolf or an eagle, is just as much a representation of her physical abilities as it is of her emotions. A cat is fierce, beautiful. It can be loving and sweet or aloof and at arms length just when you want the comfort of its soft fur. Cats want you when THEY want you." Urahara was contemplating as he started walking back to the crowd. "Remember that.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya sat there thinking, of the whole week and how he had wanted her for so long. He tried to think of himself, his life with out her, going forward, and that depressed him more than any friendship she could have with Kisuke or anyone else. He felt sick again, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed by his actions; he was willing to take whatever punishment she saw fit.

.

Byakuya maneuvered up to Yoruichi like a mist. She was watching Amai ad Nakama playing a festival game with the exasperated Soi Fon. Yoruichi cut her eyes to the side with a start just noting him there. But she didn't turn to face him. She clapped her hands still watching Amai.

"I apologize." He said in a low voice, not because he didn't want anyone else to hear him but because he was ashamed of how he'd acted. He waited for her to answer but she said nothing.

"I apologize." His heart was about to beat out of his chest. Still she said nothing. "Yor-...Yoruichi, please." He said again. He stared at the nape of her neck. He could smell her, he wanted to run away with her get her out of there; apologize properly but she still wasn't talking which hurt more than if she screamed.

"I'm sorry." he said again desperately. "Yoruichi, please." He begged. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Say it again." She was still looking forward, he could see a smile in the corner of her mouth. He felt hopeful.

"Ahh.... I'm sorry, please." His deep velvety voice pleaded again.

"One more time, please." she said coolly looking at Amai.

"I'm sorry please-" His plea was cut off by her lips against his. He opened his eyes looking at her in wonder as he relaxed into her kiss. His mouth opening to hers. Not caring who saw them. Only a select few were watching them at all.

Amai smiled and pulled on Soi Fon who was heading to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stood on her toes looking into his tortured deep blue eyes, with her arms around his neck. "Are we okay now?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Yes, aren't we?"

"You're the one that had the problem dear one." She had made him apologize for each stupid thing he had done that week. "He's still going to be my friend. Do you understand that?"

"Yes… " He looked away, his chest heaving against the waring thoughts in his mind. "I don't like it… but I understand it."

The glorious thing about Yoruichi was that what you saw was what you got. She didn't have hidden agendas or motives. He loved that about her.

.

.

To be continued


	14. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit You've Been Warned!**

**

* * *

**

**Vast and Absolute **

**Epilogue**

What was meant to be a quick coupling had, as most times, turned in to a 2 hour session, each pushing the other to greater heights of pleasure or the depth of basest animal savage fucking.

Yoruichi, sweat pouring , her back arched her hips rolling against Byakuya's flat muscled stomach, his heavy balls slapping tantalizingly against her swollen clit. His strong hands clamped firmly on her hips as he pulled her in to his stiff engorged cock, impaling her repeatedly as she moaned wanton, wild. He threw his head back feeling the rush of ecstasy as his body was ready for a huge orgasm.

He was to hold out, deprive himself until she came one more time and she was close, soo close. All the twitching and throbbing in her body told him so before her cries ever did.

Her velvety tight pussy was already overflowing with his cum. His hand traced circles over her round upturned ass. He spread her cheek, her other entrance hadn't been probed this time, not yet.

She arched her back again, like a cat in heat, feeling him teasing around her anal ring with his thumb.

He curled over her grabbing her swinging breasts, gripping her nipple roughly. She liked it rough. He liked giving it to her that way.

Byakuya could be himself with Yoruichi no pretenses. She saw through them all anyway,

She turned her head to his waiting mouth darting her tongue out as he sucked it feverishly, raising the sensual savage delight in them both,

From behind his other hand grabbed her ass cheek and his thumb slipped into the slick crevice and played at the puckered entrance of her ass until he plunged it in with no fanfare. She squealed into his kiss with such and delight throbbing through her and she gyrated her hips into him. Both entrances invaded and probed.

He kept his mouth on hers, his thumb mimicking the thrusting motion of his cock.

"I'm close." She was almost breathless, a cum drunken smile on her face. He sat back up behind her and increased the pace of his double penetration

She willingly surrendered to his expert fucking, arching her ass up to him, burying her face in the sheets, letting it muffle her cries of heated ecstasy.

He fucked her in delight feeling her muscles squeezing his cock and thumb simultaneously, and she came hard, panting and moaning.

He pulled himself from her, her pussy and ass still twitched as he watched through the haze of pleasure. He rolled over to lay on his back, still watching her,as the erotic bliss radiated through her, and when it seemed it was finally ebbing her pulled her thigh over to straddle him.

He loved watching her taut beautiful brown flesh on him straddling him as he came, his sticky hot fluid rocketing up into her.

He reached up for her enticing bobbing breasts as he bucked into her. Finally he could let go, fully deeply planted inside her.

When he came it was like a hot creamy burst of electricity that always caused another orgasm to rush through her. This time was no different. She leaned back, her hands on her knees, her pussy spread wide and she bounced on him. As she fucked herself in his cumming cock, his hands tight on her waist as he was lost in the ecstasy of his release

His eyes shut tight, his thoughts were coming in pieces and fragments, foggy rapture engulfed him as his body was taken over with pleasure. He groaned loudly his toes curling his pelvis arching up into her.

Yoruichi straddled Byakuya,grinding her hips on his still firm cock, feeling his warm thickness roll gently inside her. Their mixed fluids sliding out of her and onto his groin, down his leg.

He stroked her dewy firm thighs, watching her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm going to be late for the captains meeting. I really have to go now if I'm gong to clean up and be there time. You should clean up to. Your face smells like girl." She bent over and licked him on the nose.

Her boldness always turned him on. He grabbed her by the hips still embedded deep into her and rolled her on to her back, gazing deep into her always mesmerizing golden eyes.

"I love you, Yoruichi," Byakuya said

She squirmed under him. It always made her melt, feel totally vulnerable when he said that to her.

He held her fast, he could feel her tremble nervously as he tried to steady her. He ran his fingers through her deep amythest colored hair. She had begun to let it grow out a little at his request. He caressed her cheek and she rolled her head into his large warm hand, kissing his palm. He looked at her, unwavering waiting for her to reply. It was always like puling teeth to get her to answer him.

"I love you too, Byakuya." She replied tenderly, softly, trying to hide the quivering of her voice. She did love him, but it scared her, in the best possible way, but it did scare her. She gathered her composure, and wiggled her way free from him, giggling as he tried to hold her.

"Really, little prince." He hated when she called him that. "I need to get ready." She waltzed through her captains suite, the sheen of cum and sweat on her body, gathering her clothes to dress, after a quick bath.

"There something going on. Shinigami are disappearing all over the place and all that's left are their clothes. Isn't that crazy?!" She looked back at the still reclining Byakuya.

"Captain Commander wants a further investigation to see whats going on with that. I think Kensei, Rose and Love went out a couple of days ago but they haven't come back yet."

Byakuya just watched her, not really hearing what she was saying. Every time they were together it was always new yet familiar. Exciting, raw and passionate. He couldn't get enough of her.

Byakuya had already talked to his grandfather and her father about his plans and had gotten joyous approvals from both. The Noble Hanabi Festival was set to commence in a few days, it would also be their 3rd anniversary. He had a special surprise set for Yoruichi at the opening. He smiled thinking that this would be one of the last times he saw her as Yoruichi Shihouin. If all went according to plan, she'd soon be Yorucihi Kuchiki.  
.

.

The end....To be continued in sequel.....**Vast and Absolute II: Hell and Happiness - **Aizen's gone and Byakuya goes to the world of the living to get back his first love.


End file.
